Ash Academy
by fireylillies
Summary: My ever done verson of the human highschool expeirence, hope you like. Teenage pregnency, awesomeness!, fluffy, lemons. Origional, drama in later soon chapters. AU/AW R
1. Chapter 1: Jace don't make sister jokes

**So here we are again lovelys, I came up with this story a while ago decided to post. For those of you who have alreadyread this chapter its been re-updated with (hopefully) all mistakes fixed. Thanks. Enjoy and review or P.M with your thoughts, anything is helpful.**

* * *

**Jace Heroldale- Football player, Stephen and Celine Herondale's son.**

**Sebastian Morgenstern- Football player, Valentine and Evelyn Morgenstern's son.**

**Alec Lightwood-Musician. Football player, Mayrse and Robert Lightwoords son.**

**Jonathan Starkweather- Football player, Hodge and May Starkweather's son.**

**Stephen Garroway-Football player, Luke and Jocelyn Garroway's son.**

**Simon Lewis- Clary's friend. Musician**

**Magnus Bane- Musician. Artist. Extreamly gay man.**

**Clary Morgenstern- Artist, Sebastian's brittish sister. Evelyn and Valentine Morgensterns daughter.**

**Isabelle Lightwood- Cheerleader, Alec's younger sister. Mayrse and Robert Lightwoods daughter.**

**Aline Penhallow- Cheerleader, Orphan, Artist, Clary's friend.**

**Kylee Garroway- Cheerleader, Jocelyn and Luke Garroway's daughter.**

**Maggie Strkweather- 15 years old, Jonathan's sister. Hodge and May Starkweathers daughter.**

**Max Lightwood- Isabelle and Alec's 11yr old brother. Mayse and Robert Lightwoods son.**

* * *

"Come on Herondale! Get your head in the game!" Michael Wayland screamed at his best player, Jace.

Jace muttered something unintelligible and ran into the game. If it had been another game, other than the first of the season Jace would have pulled some stupid last ditch effort move, but since he didn't want to be suspended first game, he stuck with the plan, and caught the ball that Sebastian Morgenstern threw. Jace ran as fast as he could towards the touchdown line, effectively outrunning everyone who was chasing after him.

Everyone went wild! It was a great way to start off the season, beating their arch enemy: Glass Academy. To the students of Ash Academy any chance to beat Glass was taken seriously.

"Hey Lightwood!" Sebastian pushed Alec, "Nice pass there."

Alec flushed, "I try." Jace knew that Alec was uncomfortable, he was also pretty sure why, but you just don't go asking your best friend if he's gay. Not that it would matter to Jace, Alec was Alec, gay or not. He was still Alexander Gideon Lightwood.

"Good job boys," Stephen Herondale said, clapping his son on the shoulder. "You two better be home by three tomorrow," Stephen said, looking at Sebastian and Jace carefully.

"Why?" Sebastian and Jace asked together.

Stephen cocked an eyebrow, a look Jace had perfected, "Did you forget about Sebastian's sister coming? We're going to the party, did you forget already.. or?"

Sebastian hit himself on the forehead, "I totally forgot! I gotta' pick her up, yeah I'll make sure he gets there to help. Thanks for reminding me."

Jace, Alec and Sebastian went to the locker rooms to change, "Why is your sister coming now all of a sudden?" Jace asked when they walked to his car.

"Mum died," Sebastian asked quietly, "I never knew her, but I heard she was great. Evelyn was her name. When dad and mum separated fifteen years ago dad kept me and mum took Clarissa to England with her."

Jace looked taken aback, "Wow, I'm sorry. How old is Clarissa?" Alec asked, sliding into the back.

"She's sixteen, almost seventeen I think. I just know she's a bit younger then I am. From the pictures she looks a lot like her aunt."

"Aunt? "Jace asked as he drove

"Jocelyn Garroway,"Alec said, "Kylee and Stephen mother. You didn't know that Sebastian was their cousin?"

Jace shrugged, "I think I did. Just forgot."

Sebastian snorted, "Are you passing Macks class?" He asked nervously.

Jace bit his bottom lip, "Not really, I think I've got a 45 so far."

"FORTY FIVE!" Sebastian demanded, "Jesus Jace, get yourself together. You can't be kicked of the team, you're our star player. Come on."

Jace rolled his eyes, "Okay dad, will do. It's not like Im not trying, I just don't get the math, or English or science. We all know what my father expects from me. Im taking physics, calculus and advanced English, I can't do this shit."

Jace pulled into the driveway of the Lightwood house, "I think someone needs a tutor," Alec said when he slid out of the car.

"I second that," Sebastian agreed. Jace sighed, of course they were right, they were the smart ones.

"Fine. I'll talk to on Monday." Mr Flen was the guidance counselor, and always did the best for his students. Jace knew he would find me a tutor and keep me on the team.

Not long after Jace, Alec and Sebastian got inside the house Isabelle showed up, Aline and Kylee following her. Aline, Isabelle and Kylee were all really different looking. Isabelle was tall, and ribbon thin, she had inky black hair and dark brown eyes, she was increadbly beautiful.

Aline was also tall, and thin like Izzy, but Aline had short chopped blonde hair and bright clear blue eyes. Kylee was tall, but not as skinny as the other, she had some shape. She also had long strawberry blonde hair, and hazel eyes. None of them looked alike whatsoever.

"Is this what you three do on a Friday night?" Aline asked when she walked into the living room and saw the three boys.

"Yes Aline. We just played a football game," Alec said matter-o-factly.

Aline smirked and sat down next to her cousin, "I know. You guys did a good job, the other team was getting too cocky. Nice touchdown Alec," Aline punched him gently on the shoulder.

The front door opened and Mayrse, Max and Robert Lightwood came in, "Good game boys,"Maryse said before she disappeared upstairs. "You all staying over?" Robert asked.

"Yeah, "Alec and Izzy said together.

"You have to watch Max," Robert said.

The Max in question was sitting on the arm of Jace's chair, telling the blond man about his day. "Sure, Kylee and Aline aren't staying just Jace and Sebastian, "Izzy said. "Aline and Kylee have cheer in the morning."

Robert nodded, "No later than eleven!" He said looking at Max, the eleven year old boy nodded and ran off to his room.

Just after Robert and Maryse left Aline and Kylee left. Leaving Izzy alone with Sebastian, Jace and Alec.

"Excited about your sister comming?"Izzy asked Sebastian as they watched some movie.

Sebastian shrugged, "I never really knew Clarissa, so I'm nervous. I'm not sure if she'll like me, or if she'll hate me and my father."

Izzy looked at Sebastian, he was tall and pale blonde, his eyes were extremely dark grey, almost black, no one would ever deny that he was attractive, he's attractive, even Isabelle would agree to it.

Jace was obviously the most attractive of the group of boys that hung out together, he was tall, and had had fine curly blonde hair, his hair was golden, not light like Sebastian's pale white, Jace's hair fell into his eyes often, his eyes were tawny gold, very original. Not like his father Stephen, or his mother Celine. Jace was downright sexy.

"She'll like you, don't worry, everyone likes you," Alec assured.

Alec was tall, much the same build as Jace and Sebastian, he had inky black hair that was in his eyes no matter what, his eyes were striking blue, always attracting compliments from girls.

"I hope so," Sebastian sighed, "I just don't want her to dislike me cause' mum and dad weren't together."

"Have you ever met Carissa?" Isabelle asked Sebastian.

They all sat in the basement of the Lightwood's big house watching the newest Freddy Kruger movie, which was in Jace's opinion the worse by far. "Nope," Sebastian said, "The last time we were together I wasn't even two, I have to ask my father, but I'm not sure."

They finished watching the movie then Isabelle went up to her room, as did Alec, leaving Sebastian and Jace in the basement to sleep.

"You nervous?" Jace asked Sebastian asked they laid there in the dark.

"Yeah, I'm really nervous to see if she likes me or not. I just don't want one of my only family members alive to dislike me. I haven't seen her in fifteen years, Jace. She and Dad are the only ones left."

Jace nodded into the darkness, "I couldn't imagine not knowing my mother, she's amazing."

Sebastian looked at Jace through the darkness, Jace was his best friend, forever. "Don't worry, so here's a question.."

"Jace," Sebastian sighed, "I'd prefer if you didn't try to seduce her on the first day she's here. If she likes you go for it, but don't pressure her Jace. Okay?"

"You know me so well," Jace chuckled, "I won't pressure her. Unless she's really hot."

A pillow collided with Jace's face, "Dude, that's my sister!"

Jace laughed again, "Fine, only if she likes all this sexyness."

Sebastian sighed again, "Go to sleep Heronale, before you piss someone off."

Both blond boys were soon asleep, Sebastian dreaming of his baby sister hating him, Jace not dreaming at all. When Jace woke up he stumbled his way up the stairs to the bathroom. When he came out hands grabbed his sides roughly, making him jump, he swung back and his hand collided with a wall.

Jace turned around to see Sebastian crouching on the ground, laughing his ass off and Alec just behind him doing the same, "You scream like a girl," Alec said.

"Don't you dare make any sister jokes, " Sebastian said quickly. "I know you Jace, Izzy is off limits and you know it."

The Isabelle in question walked out of her room, "I could have Jace if I wanted," She snapped, "But Morgan Vander has her eye on him."

Jace laughed and looked at the big grandfather clock on the wall, "Fuck," Jace cursed, "Seb, get to the airport. Its almost two."

Sebastian stood up and sprinted downstairs to get dressed. "He forgot about his sister again," Isabelle said. "Poor girl."

Sebastian took Jace's car, because he didn't have enough time to go home and get his own. Isabelle, Alec, Max and Jace waited for the time to pass.

"So Sebastian has a full sister?" Mayrse asked when she joined them.

"Yes, Clarissa and her mother went to England when Seb was two ish,"Alec said.

Mayrse nodded, "Who's all going to this party?"

Isabelle and Jace exchanged a look, "The Lightwoods, the Garroways, the Penhallows, the Herondales, just our little circle," Jace said.

Mayrse nodded again, she sipped at her coffee, "How is Jonathan doing? Was he at the game last night?"

Alec nodded, "He's good he went to the doctor to get his knee checked yesterday though, so he didn't come over."

Mayrse wandered from the room, Jace had never really been that fond of Mayrse, or Robert. They put a lot of pressure on Isabelle and Alec to be perfect. Football player, and the cheerleader, both had to be smart, both had to play an instrument, both had to be Lightwood perfect.

Jace on the other hand was encouraged by his mother to do the best he could, his father on the other hand wanted Herondale perfection. Which was unachievable. "We should go," Jace decided a little after two.

They all agreed and went to the car, leaving Max to go with his parents. "Thinking about it, this probably isn't a good idea," Jace said as Alec pulled out of the driveway. "Poor Clarissa isn't going to know anyone, and everyone knows who she is, she's bound to be nervous enough. Without a million people talking about how much she's grown."

"My parents don't know her," Isabelle pointed out.

"Yes," Jace agreed, "But you guys moved here when Seb and I were nine, Clarissa moved away when he was two."

"Would your parents know her?"

Jace nodded, "Yeah. I think we have a picture of her in our album, she was a baby mind you, but Jocelyn is the only ginger I know, so she must be her niece."

Alec, Jace and Isabelle were silent the rest of the way to Sebastian's house. His, like the Lightwoods and Jace's was big, Jace ran home (next door) to shower and get dressed.

Jace, obviously, knew everyone that was here; Jocelyn, Luke, Stephen and Kylee Garroway. Aline Penhallow was with her aunt Penelope and uncle Jonah (as her parents were dead). Robert, Mayrse, Alec, Isabelle and Max Lightwood. Valentine Morgenstern (who was having kittens). Celine and Stephen Herondale, Jace of course.

They all waited with Valentine for Sebastian to get back with his sister. Valentine was pacing around, running his hands through his hair, twitteling his thumbs, and he kept staring at the door.

"Jace?" Stephen asked as they waited, "Will you go up to see Amatis with me tomorrow?"

Celine frowned deeply, "Amatis, yeah sure. It's been a while since I've left the city. You working Mom?"

Celine nodded, "Unfortunately," Celine sighed, "I tried to get the day off to go up and see her, but my shift can't be covered tonight, so I won't be in any state to drive in the morning."

Celine Herondale was a nurse at the main hospital, Stephen was a doctor. They met through Valentine, who works at the hospital. That's really how they all met, Robert, Valentine, Michael, Stephen, Hodge and Luke were all doctors at the general hospital.

All talk froze when a car pulled into the driveway. Valentine stopped breathing, Jace couldn't blame him, he hadn't seen his daughter in fifteen years. Two doors and the trunk slammed.

Everyone heard Sebastian's low humm of a voice, followed by a peel of laughter and a low comment. Valentine opened the door, Jace tried to listen in, but they were talking low. "Don't worry, they don't bite," Sebastian promised before coming into the living room.

At his side was a short, small girl with bright red curls and big green eyes. She looked around nervously, "Hullo," She said nervously, her voice was accented, which didn't surprise Jace. She had lived in England all her life.

* * *

**If there's anything you want to see happen let me know and I'll write it in. Review or P.M Please, make me happy.**


	2. Chapter 2: Oatmeal cookies, freedom

**For those of you just tuning in this is chapte two! Its been re-updated so spelling and other mistaks have vanished, nothing hs changed so no need to re-read unless you want to. Please enjoy and let me know what you think with a Review or P.M.**

* * *

**Disclamer: I don't own anything, if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**

* * *

Clary met Jace's eyes again, "Do you live here or something?" She asked looking at the clock that read 12.

"No," Jace said ,"I'm just a very frequent visitor. But I should be getting home before my chariot turns into a pumpkin and my clothes fall off."

Clary rolled her eyes, "Bye," She said. Sebastian smirked at Jace, "Told you so." When Jace left the house Clary turned to Sebastian.

"He's..."

"Jace, that's the only way you can describe him. But you should get some sleep, I was asked by our father to give you a tour tomorrow. So you know where everything is."

Clary wandered up the stairs, she realized about halfway up that she had no idea where she was going, "Third door on the right," Jace called from the bottom, "Forgot my phone." Clary rolled her eyes, but followed his instructions. Not bothering to ask how he knew that.

Behind door number three was indeed Clary's room. It was empty. The walls were white, no dressers, no desk. Only her duffle bag and an air mattress. "Lovely accommodations," Clary muttered to no one in general.

"We're expecting your stuff to arrive tomorrow, "Valentine called from across the hall.

Clary nodded to herself and closed the door. 'Least I've got my own lue' Clary muttered when she walked into the bathroom that was hers. A standing shower, sink and toilet, very nice bathroom, painted white of course. The closet was also pretty big. Everything in this whole house was big. It was only Valentine and Sebastian, unless they entertained a lot, they didn't need this much space.

"You really ought to knock," Clary muttered when she felt someone walk into the room, "Its rather rude not to."

Valentine smiled sadly, "I'm sorry, it's been a decade and a half since I've lived with a woman," Valentine said, "But I'm glad to have you back."

Clary nodded slowly, "I'm sure I'll find it nice here, if my room doesn't look so much like a cell."

Valentine smiled for real now, "It's quite lovely, second biggest after mine. One flaw though," Valentine walked over to the plane blinds and pulled them up, "You get the full view of Jace's room."

Clary looked over to see the blond reading a book at what she was guessing to be a desk. "I'll deal, I get my own bathroom, and a fantastic closet."

"Yes," Valentine said ,"Well I'll let you get some sleep. I'm sure Sebastian and Aline will have a field day showing you around. Izzy'll want to get you a new wardrobe. Also, you still have the same bank account set up here from when you were a baby, your English one has been added in, you just have to go get a new card."

Clary nodded, "What about a phone? I know that some plans offer international texting, I played for my own bill at home.."

"Did you work?"

"Yes, at a little coffee shop. I'll have to look into that now. I was saving up for university there, but I don't know now."

Sebastian, who stood in the doorway, snorted ,"I know for a fact that Doc Morgenstern has had two separate university accounts set up for the last twenty years. Your university will be covered sister dearest."

Clary nodded again, not knowing what to say. She didn't really know these people. Just that Sebastian was her brother and Valentine was her father her mother kept anything else from her. "D'you know when the rest of my stuff will be here?"

"The shipping people said it should arrive in the next day or two."

"I'd like to get some sleep," Clary said.

Valentine started from her room, "Yes, there's a shower curtain under your vanity. I had Isabelle come and help Sebastian get your furniture."

"Thank you." Clary wasn't very sure what to expect from any of these people, she just wanted to get by without much trouble.

Valentine nodded and closed the door behind her, Clary sat down on the air mattress and sighed. She wanted her mum back, she wanted her life back, she wanted everything to go back to normal. She just wanted nothing to have changed at all.

Clary found a pillow, blanket and some sheets in a cupboard. Clary looked out her window to see Jace still reading, she didn't want to be creepy but Jace was very interesting to watch. His blonde hair fell over his forehead, his eyebrows were furrowed he looked really confused.

Clary went back to her bed, as soon as her head was on the pillow she allowed herself to cry. She did not cry when she found her mother, not when she tried to revive her, not in the ambulance when the paramedics were questioning her, not when the police were asking her things, not when all her mothers friends were gathering around and crying at the funeral, Clary had not allowed herself to cry. The only time she cried is when she found she had to leave for America because that's where her only family was.

Clary stifled her sobs in the pillow, she didn't want Sebastian or Valentine to see her as weak. Clary literally cried herself to sleep. When she woke up the next morning she showered using what she had brought and made her way downstairs.

Clary sighed when she saw five boys sitting in the living room. Only Jace noticed her come downstairs, he just smiled before turning his attention back to the TV. Curiosity got the better of Clary so after she ate she went back to the living room and sat in one of the empty chairs.

"What are we all looking at?" Clary asked quietly.

Jace smirked, "American collage football, I got word that a scout was at our game last night, so we wanted to see if any of us were early favorites, "He explained. When Jace explained something he didn't talk down to you like you were three, he just informed you of his knowledge, Clary liked that.

"Oh," Clary said ,"Any of you, whoever you are, been noted? "Clary wished she sounded American, or they sounded like her. Clary hated to stand out.

"Not yet," Sebastian said, "But I'm Sebastian, that's Jace," Sebastian pointed to Jace, "That's Alec Lightwood," Sebastian gestured to a tallish boy with messy black hair and shockingly blue eyes, "This is Jonathan Wayland," Jonathan was a regular looking boy with dark hair and a lopsided grin, "Last and very least this is Stephen Garroway,"Stephen had the same strawberry tinted hair that Kylee had.

"Hullo," Clary said awkwardly, "I'm Clary."

_"As for High schools, scouts for some of the country's best schools are already searching, a scout from Florida was at a small town game last night and had some names that he found interesting... See some potential in them Jackie?"_

_"I certainly do, two private schools battled it out at an amazing scale, the running back and captain Jace Herondale is a name thrown out there, currently Florida is speaking to his coach but they want him alongside quarterback Sebastian Morgenstern and Alexander Lightwood. The three stars owned the field, we'll see, in other news Gators fans..."_

Jace smirked, "We owned the field guys, I'll take that as a compliment."

"First game and scouts are there already?" Clary asked a bit confused, she didn't really understand American Football, she wondered about football and if the school she would go to had a team she could join.

"Yeah, were seniors, so it's our last year. Schools want the best for their teams, Herondale and I are hoping for full rides to Stanford, but we'd be happy with Florida," Sebastian said.

Clary just nodded, not really taking in what was happening, she didn't even want to be having this conversation. She wanted to be working at Cafe Noir in London with her best friend Mitchie, she wanted to be serving her regular Mr. Carrent his large tea and biscuit. Clary wanted to be home, not here.

"Stephen, Jonathan, you two have to be at work in seven minutes," Jace said with a glance at Clary, "Alec, you have to go take Izzy to her tryouts in ten."

All three boys jumped up and called their goodbyes as they ran from the house, "Sure know how to clear a room Herondale ,"Valentine said from the door case.

Jace shrugged, "They were making Clary uncomfortable since neither of you noticed her I figured i'd at least get read of them, she's gonna have to get used to me."

Clary was a bit shocked that Jace had noticed her being uncomfortable. Valentine and Sebastian looked ashamed of themselves , "We really aren't used..."

"To having girls around. Yeah I get it," Clary snapped, she knew more harshness was in her voice then necessary but she couldn't help it.

"Jace?" Sebastian asked suddenly, "Don't you have to go see Amatis today?"

Jace shook his head ,"No, dad got called in to work, so were going to go some other time."

Clary looked at Sebastian and Valentine, they looked identical but Clary looked nothing like either, "Are you okay?" Jace asked as he snapped at Clary, who jumped and looked around shocked.

"Sorry," She said quickly, "I zoned out."

"Seb and I are going to take you around so you can get a look at where everything is," Jace said softly.

Clary nodded and went upstairs to get her sneakers, "You should go to the bank and get your card and everything sorted out, then get your phone," Valentine said when Clary came down.

"I have a phone, it's just not hooked up at the moment."

"Then do that when you're done at the bank. Seb knows where to go," Valentine said.

Clary was a bit surprised at their freedom, she wasn't sure if Valentine even knew what happened to her mother. "How old are you?" Jace asked when they were all in Sebastian's car.

"Sixteen, almost seventeen. Why?"

Jace shrugged, "Just curious. What grade will you be in?"

Clary bit her bottom lip and through that over," My Headmaster recommended senior year, but I don't know what grade that is."

"That's twelve," Sebastian explained, "The last before university or collage. That's our grade."

Clary nodded. "Will I like the school?" She asked nervously.

"You'll love it, "Jace said, "It's a fantastic school."

Clary frowned ,"I didn't really want to leave, all my friends."

Jace and Sebastian glanced at each other, "I can't really blame you. But what happened to our mother..?" Sebastian asked nervously.

"She...,"Clary chewed on her bottom lip, eyes burning," She committed suicide. I tried to help her, but I was too late."

The rest of the drive around town was pretty quiet, only Jace and Sebastian occasionally making comments about the area they were in. Clary was glad to have her phone hooked up and have her bank account. all sorted out.

When they got back to the house Valentine and Stephen Herondale sat in the living room watching football. "Your mother isn't home," Stephen said to Jace when he walked past him.

Jace simply nodded and followed Sebastian and Clary upstairs. Sebastian hadn't even opened his door when Clary sighed,"D'you think that you'd give me a hand?" She asked looking into her room.

"OH Clary! Your stuff arrived!" Valentine called from downstairs.

Inside Clary's room was a bed, an air mattress, boxes, a dresser, and many other things, and everything was all shoved in the middle of the room. "I'd do it myself, but I'd rather not brake anythin',"Clary said.

Jace and Sebastian moved the heavy things that were in the middle of Clary's room to their appropriate places. When they were done Clary was pleased. "Thanks so much, I would have broken a bone, or smashed something."

Jace saw the forcedness to her smile, and the tears building in her eyes, Sebastian, Clary and Jace were quiet until they heard the front door close, and Valentine yell about going to work. Then Sebastian's phone rang, he ran from the room to answer it, giggling like a school girl as he did so.

"Everything is going to be okay," Jace said looking Clary in the eye, "It may not seem like it, after a tragedy, but it will, trust me."

Clary felt the hot tears burn her eyes, who was this boy she thought. "Have you ever lost anyone?" It wasn't a snap, just an honest question.

"My father's first wife Amatis, she was like a second mother to me, My mother was really sick when she first had me, so Amatis raised me for almost the first three years. Mom had Cancer, so Amatis watched me, took care of me, while Dad took care of Mom. She died really suddenly just after my tenth birthday. It was like losing a mother."

Clary was a bit confused, "Your Dad and Mum and fathers ex-wife all got on cheery? How did that work?"

Jace smiled at Cary's phrasing, "My father and Amatis broke up of mutual decision, but Celine and Amatis became friends, so her and my father were friends, like they were before the wedding."

Clary shrugged, she didn't mind Jace really, he seemed pretty nice. "So you're a big American football player then?"

"Yes, I play good old fashioned American Football."

"I don't quite understand why they call it_ football_ you use your hands to move it 'round. And then there's _Soccer,_ what in the bloody blazes is a _Soccer_? "Clary asked.

Jace snorted and tried really hard not to laugh, "I'm not sure Clary, you'll have to Google it."

Sebastian walked in, his face was somber he looked shocked. "Carrie just broke up with me," He said. Before storming from Clary's room, Jace and Clary both jumped as a door slammed.

"Carrie has been his girlfriend for almost four years. I'll just let myself out, he's in no mood for company, see you in the morning Clary," Jace smiled and let himself from the house.

Clary went down to the kitchen to get herself something to eat, she made tea and a sandwich. When she was done her sandwich Clary made cookies, oatmeal her favorite. As soon as they were out of the oven, as if on a queue, Sebastian drifted down the stairs.

"What on earth is that smell?" He asked, partly drooling.

Clary smirked. "I made oatmeal cookies. Like one?"

Sebastian nodded and took two, "They're my favorite. It's been ages since I've had a home-made cookies, Dad isn't much of a baker."

"Do you think I'll find friends here?" Clary asked nervously, "I didn't make friends very easily back home."

Sebastian swallowed his cookie, "I do," He said, "But the fact that you're my sister helps. I mean I am a football player, and per stereotype I am popular. Izzy and Aline will like you, so will Kylee. Don't worry."

"You sure?"

Sebastian nodded and took another bite of the cookie, "This really is quite good." Clary rolled her eyes and smiled, "I know, Mum taught me how to cook."

"Thanks for the cookies," Sebastian said ,"I want to go get some sleep."

Clary put the cookies in a jar and left them on the counter before going up to her room. She showered then put on pajamas. Clary was not used to going to bed when she had a parent out of the house. Her mother had worked from 5am to 5pm, so she was always home when Clary went to bed.

Clary snuggled into her bed, it was really comfortable, Clary reminded herself to thank Valentine when she woke up...

"What's she liked?" Alec asked.

Jace snorted and flopped down on his bed, "I'm not sure how to describe her," Jace said into his phone, "She's quiet and soft spoken, but funny. She reminds me of Sebastian a lot. I think she'll fit in nicely with us."

Jace knew Alec would be nodding on the other end of the phone, forgetting that Jace couldn't see him nod ,"Sure is pretty," Alec said, "What grade is she in?"

"She's not sure, but she believes twelve. Think she'll like Izzy, once she gets over the initial insanity of your sister that is."

Alec snorted, "Well I'll see you tomorrow," Alec said, "Your turn for pick up."

"Crap, "Jace muttered ,"I forgot, wait that's Seb, Clary, You, and Izzy right?"

Jace once again knew that Alec would be nodding, "That's all of us, see ya' then, and we have football after school."

"Thanks dude," Jace said rolling over to look at his calendar. "Bye." Jace hung up his phone and went to shower.

He set his alarm and went to bed. BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...BEEP, Jace groaned and rolled out of bed. He got dressed and put his football stuff in his duffel bag. He was done on time as always.

_Jace: Okay Sebastian, get your lazy ass over here, time to go get the Lightwoods._

_Sebastian: Coming just had to make sure I had all my shit together._

Jace left his house, he had just locked his door when he heard Sebastian coming up behind him with Clary trailing behind him, looking nervous. "Looks like i'll have to get a uniform, "Clary muttered "Great."

Jace, Sebastian and Clary drove to the Lightwoods house, where Alec and Isabelle climbed into the car. Everyone muttered hello's Clary's sticking out because of her accent. Clary looked at Isabelle's uniform, skirt, white shirt, cardigan, very simple and very close to the one Clary had to wear back in England.

"Excited for your first day?" Izzy asked Clary who was sitting pretty snugly between Alec and Izzy.

"No," Clary said ,"Not really." Everyone laughed but Jace, who just smiled sadly at Clary in his rear-view mirror. "Don't worry, nothing to be scared about, you'll be fine," Izzy said calmly.

Clary couldn't help but smile and nod, maybe she would be right. Clary hoped that she would be


	3. Chapter 3: Making friends setteling in

**Here's the newest chapter, soooo sorry for the wait. I tried to get a bata and my computer wouldn't corperate so I had to get my friend to come over and do everything because I have a tendency to miss over things. I was supposed to update last night but I went to a concert instead, and I just got back from Camp. Excuses Excuses, you deserve bette than that. I know. So I'm going to spend tonight writig and finsh chapter 4, and as soon as Iget 5 reviews i'll post it. Like the second my review number reaches 13, i'll post. ENJOY**

**Disclamer: I don't own any charecters you reconize, i'm just playing with them (Sounds dirty ;)**

**Also, lemon soon I do believe.**

* * *

"Is there anything else you need Clarissa?" The tall balding principal asked Clary after she had changed into her uniform, had her books and had a lock for her locker. "A schedule?" Clary asked hopefully.

"Oh yes! Yes! We hope you have a good day and look forward to getting to know you. Like you know we're only three weeks into school so if there is any clubs or teams you would like to join it isn't to late."

Clary bit her bottom lip, "Footbal... Sorry, Soccer?"

"I will have the teacher, Ms. Knight, let you know. Now you should head off to class before you're late," Mr. Davy said before shoeing Clary from the office.

Clary walked out into the hall and tried to keep her head down and find the locker that was hers. Clary shoved the books she didn't need inside and studied her schedule before realizing she had no idea where she had to go in the big school.

"Ms. Englis' class is up the stairs the third classroom to the left." Clary turned to see a skinny boy with brown hair and glasses standing behind her, "Simon Lewis." He held out his hand to Clary, who took it gingerly. "Clary Morgenstern." Simon paled a bit before hurrying away from Clary.

Clary followed Simon Lewis' instructions to get to her first class of the day. Clary saw Jace and Alec sitting near the back of the room. Jace saw her and waved her over. The classroom was lined with long tables, Clary picked her way across the room to sit beside Jace.

"Nice that you found your way to class," Jace said. He took Clary's schedule from her and looked it over, "Pre-Calculus, Physics, Advanced Biology and Advanced English. What an easy term you have," Jace said with a smirk.

"Not hard," Clary said with a shrug, "What do you have this term?" Clary just didn't want to sit there in silence.

"Same classes, other than Physics. I don't have that," Jace looked at Alec who shrugged.

"Clary," Alec said, "Are you good at this stuff?"

Clary shrugged. She looked like she was going to say something but she stopped, "I was going to explain something, but you wouldn't get it. I had fifth top marks of my year last year. I'm pretty smart."

"Ever considered being a tutor?" Alec asked. Jace elbowed him but looked at Clary hopefully. "I helped a friend or two last year, but who needs a tutor?"

Jace sighed, "I do. My father picked my classes and I can't really handle it."

Clary nodded, "I get that, my mother pushed me really hard too. I had to have top marks, be good at sports. Yeah, I can try to help." Clary hoped she was able to help.

Clary followed Jace to her next class, than to lunch, but she had to find her own way to Physics. Clary found that the Simon boy was in all of her classes but English and sat with him in Physics. Clary was pretty happy to realize that she and him had something's in common, their love for Manga seemed to be the first big one.

Clary found it particular that Simon walked her to her next class, but sat far away from her, because she sat with Jace and Sebastian. Both of which were grateful for Clary offering to tutor Jace; The big football star.

Isabelle, Aline, Kylee, Stephen, Alec, Jace all added their numbers to Clary's phone. After class Isabelle and Aline took Clary to see Ms. Knight as both girls were on the soccer team. Neither of which had any clue what a "soccer" was.

"So did you play soccer at your last school?" The tall skinny woman with short blonde haired woman asked as she marked through papers.

"Yeah, I was center striker," Clary said brightly.

"Come to practice tomorrow, we'll see how you work with the team, gauge your skill and get you on the field hopefully for our first game. Also if any of you three have any artistic talent come to my room tomorrow at lunch for a meeting about the mural's."

Clary nodded and followed Aline and Isabelle from the classroom. Aline got into the car with Kylee and Stephen. Alec Seabastian and Jace stood outside the school by Jace's car waiting. "So was your first day that bad Clary?" Isabelle asked once they were in the car.

Clary shook her head, "Not'tall what I expected. Not as bad either. Nice school, kind of competitive though."

Everyone in the car nodded, "Rivalries are how we get school spirit. We really want to beat Glass Academy at everything we do," Alec said quietly. Clary realized Alec was really soft spoken, he didn't talk much but when he did it usually had a point.

"Izzy are you and Alec in the same year?" Clary asked as they drove.

"Yeah," Alec said with pursed lips, "I was born after the deadline so I was held back and Izzy was pushed up a year because our parents taught us to read from a young age. So Iz started at grade one... with Jace, Seb and I."

Isabelle smiled proudly, "They make fun of me saying I skipped primary because I could color inside the lines."

Clary laughed. Jace pulled out into Alec and Isabelle's driveway, "It's your turn to drive tomorrow Alec! Don't be late!" Sebastian yelled when Alec was out of the car. The dark haired boy nodded and dug around in his bag for a key.

"Did your really like the school?" Sebastian asked when he and Clary were in the house.

"Yeah I actually did. I hope you don't mind that your friends have sort of adopted me do you?" Clary asked

Sebastian, who was eating two cookies at the same time shook his head, "Course' not. I always wanted a sibling and I'm glad that they like you."

"Do they?"

Sebastian nodded and swallowed again, "Yeah. I was talking to Jace last night and he, being the only one who's actually spent any time with you, likes you. He says were really alike. Don't know if you should be offended or not."

"I don't think so, you seem pretty cool, for an older brother that is," Clary said teasingly. It took her I few tries to find cups but she finally did and poured herself some orange juice.

"Do you drink Clary?" Sebastian asked eyeing the red head carefully.

Clary had gone to party's back in England with her friends, Clary didn't know the point of this question, "Umm, why?"

Sebastian laughed, "No I'm not asking to get you in trouble or anything , just curiosity. We all drink," Sebastian looked over his shoulder before shaking his head to himself, "Iz, Jace, Aline, Stephen and Kylee. Iz is insanely funny when she's drunk.. You'll probably find that one out soon enough."

"Why?" Clary asked. She'd never really been apart of the 'popular' group of people, so when she got invited to party it was usually pay back for helping someone with homework or for scoring the winning goal in a football game.

"You are my sister, you are the one saving Jace Herondale's ass, you're pretty much going where ever Jace or I do," Sebastian shrugged.

"Are you sure you won't mind me tagging along with you?" Clary really didn't want Sebastian to get sick of her, or think he had to drag her along.

"Honey I'm home!" Jace yelled as he let himself in. Sebastian smirked, "He even has his own key."

"Why?"

"My parents are often at work," Jace answered, "And I get lonely. Sebastian hates leaving doors unlocked and listens to music loud. Saves me having to call him a million times to let me in."

Clary nodded, "Suppose that would make sense. Probably end up giving me a heart attack." Clary imagined herself walking down to get water one night and finding Jace eating a sandwich or something and Clary freaking out.

"No I don't barge in when Sebastian isn't home, if that's what your picturing. Well unless I see smoke or something along those lines."

Sebastian looked at Jace, "Okay Clary offered to help get your ass in gear get to studying. If Clary doesn't mind."

Clary just smiled and sat down at the counter, "Come on pretty boy, sit down and get ready to learn stuff," Clary said.

Sebastian and Jace exchanged a look, "Sebastian, your sister called me pretty boy," Jace whined. "Shut up and learn how do pass your classes," Sebastian pushed Jace towards the counter gently before getting his own homework out.

...

"Alec, where are you going?" Isabelle asked eyeing her older brother from the kitchen.

Alec blushed bright red, "To work on a .. project," Alec said.

"What class?" Alec hated that Isabelle was in some of his classes, made it hard for him to lie to her, "For my art class, we have to..." Alec hit himself in the forehead, he actually had an art project, "Work in a group to create a painting that symbolizes the differences and similarities of the two or three of you."

Isabelle nodded but Alec could tell she didn't buy it, "Love you sister dearest!" Alec yelled over his shoulder with a smile.

"I know you do Alec, that's why I cover your ass. Tell Magnus I said hi!"

Alec blushed again before hurrying out to the car. Alec texted Magnus and told him he was on his way before pulling out of the driveway.

Magnus Bane was Alec's biggest secret. Magnus was the boy Alec 'liked'. Alec Lightwood was gay, he liked guys. Alec didn't think he would ever admit that to his parents, they'd rather hear he was leaving the country to become a celibate Monk than have Alec be gay.

Alec drove across town to the small house Magnus shared with his adoptive parents (Anne and James) and brother (Luke 'Chairman') Alec loved Magnus' family they were supportive of Magnus' glitter obsession and the fact that he was gay.

Alec knocked on the door, a small blond haired woman opened the door. "Hello Alec, Mags is upstairs, go on up."

Alec slipped off his shoes before hurrying up the stairs. Alec ran directly into Chairman's girlfriend Sadie or as she was known by everyone Church. She and Chairman were direct opposites.

Church had pale skin, blue eyes, blond hair tipped with blue, and she was small. Smaller than Clary. Like 4'11 small. Chairman had a darker skin tone, black hair, brown eyes and he was tall 6'4 and a football player. Opposites.

Alec pushed open Magnus' door to find him lying on his bed, not moving just lying there. Magnus didn't even blink until Alec was standing next to his bed, "Mags, what happened to your face?" Magnus' face was completely void of glitter or makeup. But there was a black eye and split lips

"God beat up," Magnus said without looking at Alec. "No shit Sherlock. Who beat you up Mags?"

"Football jocks, you know the type."

Alec winced, "The... I'm sorry... Switch. Transfer schools. Come to Ash. Say you want to be with Church and Chairman."

"What?" Magnus propped himself up on his elbow, "So you and your friends can kick my ass?"

"No. So no one can touch you, if I tell them to mess off they will. Trust me."

Magnus looked at Alec, "I can't ask you to..."

"You didn't ask Magnus. Besides, you should be allowed to finish your senior year happy."

Magnus nodded slowly, "I take it you can't come out to your friends?"

Alec sat down on the edge of Magnus' bed. "I just don't know how they would react... if they would except it."

"If they don't except you, than they aren't your friends. What about your parents?"

Alec shook his head quickly, "They won't ... I... Ne... No," Alec spluttered. Magnus patted Alec's knee "I understand. If I wasn't so obsessed with glitter and what not than I probably would have stayed ... No, I wouldn't have, I just knew I was gay. I didn't feel like hiding it."

Alec looked around Magnus' room, glitter, hair products, and who knows what lined his dresser and vanity. Magnus' computer was dark blue and glittery. Hid floor was hard wood but he had a black mat. "Someday Alec, someday."

Magnus rested his head on Alec's shoulder, Alec hummed quietly mostly to himself. "Can you sing Alec?" Magnus asked absently.

"I... I dunno, never tried," Alec would have shrugged if Magnus hadn't been leaning on him. Alec had a feeling Magnus would have asked him to sing, but Alec's phone started to ring.

"Hello?" He asked

"Alec, dude, we have practice at five! I just realized," Jace said as he was typing something. "I'll pick you up at four thirty. Kay?"

"Okay, see ya' then."

Alec hung up before standing up and looking at Magnus, "I've got to go. I've got football practice tonight. But think about what I said okay? Also, put something on that," Alec put his hand on Magnus' chin and eyed his eye.

"Okay Alexander, I will look into Ash Academy." Magnus hugged Alec, before showing him out.

Alec hurried to his house to get ready for football practice. When he got there his parents weren't home, so Alec only had to deal with getting himself ready. "What are you doing tonight Izzy?"

"Max and I are going to the mall with Clary." Isabelle smiled happily at her younger brother. "More like Max is going to drag you into the comic book store and you'll flirt with the register guy," Alec corrected.

Max who sat at the counter nodded "Sounds about right!" Isabelle ruffled his hair before going to get something to eat. "I'll see you when we both are home then. This is probably goodnight Max, be good for Izzy," Alec waved to both of his siblings before hurrying out to Jace's car.

Jonathan Starkweather, Stephen Garroway and Sebastian all sat in the back seat waiting for Alec. "You good for the next game Jonathan?" Alec asked when Jace started to drive.

"Yep, I'm all clear to play with my boys!" Jonathan said brightly. He had been in the hospital with severe pain in his knee, but he was good now.

Everything was quiet for a moment before they all laughed loudly. "Didn't know you went that way, Jonathan," Sebastian said with a smirk.

"So what if I did," Jonathan asked defiantly.

"Then we would except you and make jokes occasionally," Stephen said with a small smile.

"Occasionally?"

"Depends which one of us it was, Jonathan every five seconds. Jace never, cause' he'd kill us," Sebastian said.

...

Time seemed to pass fast for Clary, her classes flew by, making the team and playing games for soccer, going to football games to cheer on Sebastian and Jace, working on the mural project, everything she did just seemed to make things go faster.

Clary became the star forward alongside Isabelle and a girl named Morgan. Each scored about three goals per game. Clary made a lot of friends that way, just being around Isabelle made her want to and be more bubbly and social.

The three big murals that were going up in the school were the main project Clary did. She along with a team of people which included Simon, Alec, and Aline to paint draw and perfect the murals representing the school.

Spending time with Jace also seemed to speed things up, Clary spent about two hours every day with Jace trying to tutor him to keep him on the football team. After being in America for almost two months Clary had probably spent more time with Jace than anyone. She had to admit that she liked Jace a bit.

One night in early November, two weeks before home coming, Clary and Jace were working on a project that they paired up on for English.

"Umm, Clary?" Jace asked as they took a break from working. Clary looked up at Jace, "Yes?"

"Would you like to go to homecoming with me?" Jace asked, he was watching Clary carefully.

Clary was confused for a moment, "Oh, had to think of what was, yeah. Sure!"

Jace smiled a lopsided grin, "That's awesome! I've got a game in the morning, so I think I should get some sleep."

Jace stood up and helped Clary to her feet. Jace kissed Clary's cheek before he hurried in the rain to his house.

Jace showered before he looked out his window, through the rain he could see Clary talking on the phone and smiling really brightly. Jace wondered absently who Clary was talking to. Jace had wanted to take Clary and do bad things to her, but he liked her to much to make a pass at her. Asking her to homecoming was a crazy spur of the moment thing.

The following morning Jace got up and went for a run, both of the Lightwood and Morgenstern siblings were off at the soccer championship game. A little after eight Clary texted Jace saying they won the game against Glass, making the girls the chapions. She also joked that the boys football team better show them up, or else.

After a while Clary stopped texting back, Jace figured she fell asleep and did the same. Jace was woken up in the middle of the night by his phone ringing like crazy.

"Jace," His mothers voice said, "There was an accadent."

Jace froze...

* * *

**Yes, I did it. A cliff hanger! That little push to review. Five! Thats all I ask, so thank you lovelys who are reading this and like this story. P.M or Review with ideas you have.**

** Love F.L**

** Carry on my Wayward sons!**


	4. Chapter 4: Getting closer, dressing up

**Well thanks for the big responce for the last chapter makes me feel like I did a good job, so I wrote an extra long chapter for you guys this time, almost 4,000 words. Sorry it took so long i've been having personal problems and have been unable to write without kiloing everyone off. So here we go, maybe we can try for 10 reviews on this one for the next update to come. I know its quite a bit to ask for but i'll try and hope for the best. As for the P.M I recieaved about becoming my Bata technally I have one as there are two of us on this story and we read over everything and what not. But here we are i'm dnt rambeling ENJOY!**

**Disclamer...: I don't own anything, im just playig with Cassandra Clare's creations, making them do what we want ;)**

* * *

"The bus swerved and hit the guard rail before flipping.. and rolling," Isabelle said wearily. "We were all asleep. No one is... is dead, but those still in the hospital are touch and go."

Jace just stared at her, "Iz, who's still at the hospital?"

"Alec, Clary, Ann... Where are you going?" Isabelle demanded staring out of her bedroom door. Isabelle had a fractured foot and slight concussion. "To see Alec.. and Clary."

Jace drove quickly to the hospital, he knew the route well from picking up and dropping off his parents. Jace flirted with the nurses before asking for the room numbers for Alec and Clary. They said that Clary was probably still unconscious but that Alec was just in for observation.

Jace went into Alec room to find a sparkly haired boy sitting there. From the shape of his features Jace decided he wasn't American, or of decent of something Asian or perhaps Filipino. Alec was sitting in the hospital bed smiling brighter than Jace had ever seen.

"Alec, nice to see your alive, heard the accident was pretty bad," Jace said, "Who's your friend?"

Jace watched as the guy turned around and looked at Jace, he had slightly sparkly skin and his carefully spiked hair was tipped with silver glitter, Jace recognized him to be Magnus Bane, new transfer to Ash Academy. "Hello Magnus. How ya' doing Alec?" Jace moved to stand at the foot of Alec's bed.

"I've been better, but worse. I'll be fine. Go see Clary, she was in one of the worst conditions," Alec smiled an all knowing smile, "You know you want to. Besides Magnus came to keep me company during my stay."

Jace was to preoccupied by the fact Clary was in rough shape to really fully be shocked by Alec and Magnus, the extremely flamboyant gay guy new to Ash. Jace hurried from Alec's room to down the hall to Clary's.

Jace wasn't surprised to find Sebastian seated in the chair beside Clary's bed, watching her carefully. Sebastian loved his sister, it was natural for him. "Hey," Sebastian said, "Would you mind staying here for a little while I go home and change, maybe shower."

"Take a nap too dude, you look awful," Jace looked at his battered friend, "Clary'll be fine with me."

Sebastian nodded, "She was sedated for a while, but not anymore. She's just sleeping. I'll see you in a few hours. Nap time."

Sebastian muttered about finding his father as he staggered a bit from the room. Jace shook his head and too Sebastian's seat. He looked at the TV, the news was broadcasting the story about the bus taking the soccer champions back home and it flipping and how no one was killed just some injury's.

Jace folded his hands on his stomach and stretched his legs out. Jace sat there staring at the wall for what seemed like forever before he heard a groan from the bed. Jace had a bit of experience with beds and groaning girls but this was a groan of pain, that one only came once in a while. Jace pushed the dirty thoughts from his head and looked down at Clary.

Her red hair was lying everywhere, her usually pale skin was even paler than usual, she had some bruises and cuts on her face, but none bad that Jace could see (The bandage around her head prevented the worst of it Jace assumed from being seen).

"Hey Clary, how ya' feeling?" Jace asked taking her non Iv'd hand.

"Like I was run over by a truck." Clary managed a shaky smile, "How are you doing Jace?"

"Well, up until you were in a bus accident I was pretty good. Hot date to homecoming, championship probably ours. But nope, had to go and get in an accident."

Clary laughed quietly, "Sorry, I'll try to stay safe. Only if you promise not to get an accident when you're on the road for your games."

Jace shook his head. The football team was leaving for the weekend tournament- that would leave the standings for the championship- the weekend that followed. "I swear i'll be safe. So what hurts?"

"Everything." Clary said simply. "Everything hurts."

Jace looked down at her sadly, "Anything I can do?"

Clary looked at Jace for a moment, "I could use tequila. More than a shot. A bottle." Jace just loved the way words sounded when Clary said them, in her accent.

"When we get back from the game. After homecoming there's a party. You'll have to come since you and Iz managed to both get food poisoning on Halloween. Okay?"

"Fine," Clary smiled, "My first American party. TV shows all the girls getting hit on by dozens of guys."

Jace snorted, "If you show up on my arm that's where you'll stay sugar."

Clary raised an eyebrow than winced a bit, "Who say's I want to stay on your arm?" Clary teased.

"You did agree to go to Homecoming with me," Jace reminded her suddenly worried she'd forgotten. As if reading his mind Clary smiled, "I remember Jace, I'm just messing with you. Iz, Aline and I were talking about driving up and following you guys to the games."

Jace smiled, "Hopefully you're well enough. Anything other than hard liquor that I can get you?" Jace couldn't help but smile at the look on Clary's face.

"Nope we..." From the small smile around Clary's lips she was going to make some sort of smart ass comment but a black haired nurse padded into the room. "Clarissa Morgenstern. How are you feeling?"

"Like I was run over by a bus," Clary said, "But other than the soreness I'm good. Just a little tired and stiff."

The nurse nodded, "Okay, so I want you to wiggle your toes for me Clarissa, can you do that for me?" The nurse, who's name tag read Janelle, asked.

Jace watched as Clary's feet twitched beneath the blanket she had on. "Good good, very good Clary. Anything fuzzy? Anything that you can't remember?"

Clary shook her head, "I remember everything, even the accident. Up until I blacked out that is of course. But yeah, I just feel bruised."

The nurse walked around Clary and checked different things. Making sure she was alright. "Well I'll have a doctor come in and check you out but I believe you should be released tomorrow morning."

Clary and Jace played card games and talked until the nurse came and told Jace it was well past visiting hours, "I'll come see you after school, if you're still here. Okay?" Jace asked eyeing Clary carefully.

Clary nodded, Jace kissed her forehead carefully before making his way from the hospital.

Clary was out of the hospital the following afternoon, Jace went to pick her up- Sebastian was still in bed at the time- and brought her back to her house. The worst of her injury's was a few bruised ribs and a huge gash on her forehead. Jace couldn't help but think that it could have been so much worse. Clary could have had a serious spinal cord injury, or brain trauma. Jace could have lost most of his friends in one crash, that thought was sort of terrifying.

Jace sat on the floor in of Clary's floor going over the homework they had, Clary sat on her bed not really interested in doing work. "Excited for homecoming?" Jace asked.

Clary nodded than winced, "Aline, Izzy, Kylee and I are going shopping with someone named Maggie for dresses. Since its semi-formal, whatever that means."

"Maggie is Jonathans sister. She's a grade ten," Jace informed Clary.

The red head nodded and sighed looking down at her note book. "How are your grades Jace?"

Jace smiled proudly, "I've got an 87 average so far! Thanks to you!" Jace said brightly. Everyday since she had come in early September Clary had been tutoring Jace. "Almost up to my level, but not quite yet."

"Always two there are, a master and an apprentice. Never more never less," Clary said with a smirk at her own cleverness. "You like star wars?" Jace asked with a smile.

"I don't have my posters anymore, but yeah. I love star wars. I own all of the movies and any companion."

"Would it be weird if I suggested we put away homework and watch Star wars?" Jace asked hopefully.

Clary shook her head, "Think you could get one, they're in the bottom cupboard of my bookshelf."

Jace nodded and walked over to Clary's bookshelf, in the first side of the two door cupboard was a stack of pictures, Jace pulled the top one out to see a very young Clary smiling with two blond boys who looked to be about two or three, Clary looked barely over one.

"Who's this boy?"

Clary looked at him as if to say 'are you stupid?' "It's you and Sebastian... Duh." Clary attempting to say 'duh' was really funny.

Jace flipped the picture over, written in Clary's slanted hand writing was '_Jace Herondale (3) Sebastian Morgenstern (2) Clarissa Morgenstern (13 months). Last goodbye before England'_

"Other side Jace," Clary said pointedly. Clary smiled at Jace as he debated over which one to watch. Jace just wore jeans and a thin t-shirt, Clary could see the way his muscles were coiled as he bent over, the way his fine hair fell in curls over his forehead, the way his eyelashes swept the hallows underneath his eyes with every blink. If it weren't for the chipped tooth Jace sported from a long time ago Clary figured Jace would have been too perfect.

Clary fell asleep about halfway through 'Attack of the clones', her head rested on Jace's shoulder. Jace looked down at Clary, she was pouting slightly in her sleep, her eyes were moving under her eyelids. Jace could have counted the freckles that flecked Clary's pale skin, her reddish eyelashes were almost brushing her cheeks, but not quite. Clary really was quite beautiful, not that Jace ever said that to girls.

Jace wondered what Clary's lips on his would feel like, her smooth skin touching his, her soft accented voice saying his nam... 'No!' Jace thought firmly. He decided he'd rather NOT get a hard-on in Clary's bed...with her sleeping. That would just be awkward, not to mention embarrassing.

When the movie was over Jace maneuvered himself out from under Clary, pulled the blanket around her, kissed her forehead before he quietly let himself out of the house full of sleeping people.

.

Aline smiled as she neared the big house that belonged to Heidi Janes. Aline and Heidi had been sneaking around for the last three years, sneaking around, dating same thing. They had both been hiding their sexuality to everyone until Aline met Heidi.

Heidi went to Glass. By most accounts Glass Academy and Ash academy students never ever got along, and they certainly didn't date. But Aline met Heidi at a soccer tournament back when they were in grade 9, they clicked and exchanged numbers before they realized what schools they came from.

Heidi's father knew about Heidi and supported Heidi and Aline, he had grown to feel like a second father to Aline, who had only ever had her uncle in her life. Aline let herself into the house, she could hear Heidi singing upstairs.

"Hey Aline!" Peter Janes called when Aline walked in and started upstairs. "Hello Peter!" Aline called before hurrying up the stairs.

Aline stood in the doorway and took in the greatness that was Heidi Janes. At a menacing height of 5'3 Heidi was half a foot shorter than Aline, Heidi was of much the same build of Clary. Heidi had mousey brown hair that she wore layered and with bangs that swooped to one side. Heidi had a bright smile and the prettiest blue eyes Aline had ever seen.

"Aline!" Heidi said when she finally noticed her girlfriend standing there. "Why wouldn't you let me come to the hospital?" She demanded.

Aline frowned, "I was only there for a day, and no major damage. Just some cuts scrapes and bruised ribs." Aline chuckled drily.

"Still, I would have liked to come see you, make sure you weren't a vegetable."

"If I were a vegetable how would I have been able to text you?" Aline countered with a slight smile.

Heidi rolled her eyes, "Still Alie, how are you now?" Aline shrugged, and wished she hadn't "Not so bad, still sore. But I'll survive."

Heidi smirked, "Wanna' just watch a movie?" Aline nodded and smiled before leading Heidi downstairs. "What are you girls watching tonight?" Peter asked when he walked into the living room.

"Mulan," Heidi said with a smile. Aline loved to hear Heidi singing, so when they watched movies Aline usually suggested movies that Heidi liked to sing along to.

Peter nodded and went up to his study to work. Heidi's father was a publishing editor so he got to spend a lot of time at home. Unlike Aline's uncle Jonah, who was a doctor and never ever home.

Heidi sang along in Aline's ear as the movie played. When it was over they decided to make cookies, after that Aline went home.

The week passed dreadfully slow for Aline, every five minutes people were coming up to the members of the girls soccer team and making sure they were okay and congratulating them on their win.

When the weekend finally rolled around it was the weekend of the football teams tournament before championships and Kylee, Aline, Izzy and Clary traveled to see the boys games. Which neither Alec or Sebastian were able to play in.

Clary watched as Jace played, before the game he had been insanely nervous about having to play with Alec and Sebastian's backups. But on the field Clary couldn't see any nervousness in Jace. He was good. Clary could see scouts taking notes watching. Clary didn't know her American Football teams names yet but Clary was pretty sure one had an alligator on it, but she couldn't be sure.

After the game Jace convinced the coach to let him drive back with Clary and Izzy in Isabelle's car. Clary- who had barely figured out how to drive on the other side of the road- drove home, because Isabelle fell asleep in the back seat.

"You played really well," Clary said as Jace fiddled with the radio. "Thanks. But you had no idea what was happening did you?"

"Of course I did!" Clary said defensively.

With practices right after school Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday running until 7 Jace didn't get to study as much as he would have liked, studying meant time with Clary without Sebastian being there making jokes.

The championship game was Thursday against some school that Jace was sure they would lose against. As the players showed up to the field Clary realized why; They were all fucking huge! Like the smallest on their team was still bigger than most Ash's team.

Clary and Simon sat together and Clary winced each time one of the guys got tackled. Thinking of how much it would hurt to have five people Chairman's size land on top of you. But the Ash boys were holding their own and managed to get down by one point just before the last of the game started.

Alec had made a crazy touchdown and Isabelle was reminded of the first game of the season. As Jace made the catch that Sebastian threw and ran as fast as he could towards the touchdown line Isabelle was reminded even more of it. Everyone was standing up and cheering for Jace. Cheering for him. Trying to get him to bring the championship to Ash Academy.

Everyone's heart stopped as Chairman took down the two guys on Jace's heals, leaving the field free or Jace to take the touchdown. When he crossed the line Jace threw the ball at the ground and waited for the reff to blow the whistle and the game to be done. The second it was blown Jace took off his helmet and threw his fist into the air before he was attacked by a group of Ash players. Sebastian, Alec and Jonathan had a little group hug huddle thing with Jace.

After the game all the football players went to their houses and slept the best sleep they had ever slept. Clary had to practically _drag _Sebastian out of bed for school in the morning, and she had call Jace about forty times before he finally woke up.

At school Jace and the rest of the team were being idolized. They had brought the championship back to Ash, when it had belonged to Glass for the last five years. Beating Glass in the tournament and in the first game of the year secured that Glass was out for the championships.

"Do all the girls always throw themselves at you after big games?" Clary asked Jace as she watched five girls laugh, bat their eyelashes and giggle at him in line for lunch.

"Getting jealous are we red?" Jace teased, "Yeah they do. But don't worry. I have my eye on someone other than them."

"Should I assume that you aren't taking me to homecoming anymore than?" Clary joked.

Jace just about dropped his tray, "NO!" He said loudly, "You shouldn't assume that."

Clary laughed, "I know, you aren't the only one who can joke around here." When she said 'here' it sounded like 'hair'

"So did you girls all get dresses?" Jace asked when he sat down at the table with Isabelle, Kylee, Aline, Clary, Jonathan, Sebastian, Stephen and Alec.

"Yes, mine is just beautiful," Sebastian said in a fake girls voice, "It's this lovely pink color, makes my eyes pop!"

Jonathan slapped Sebastian's arm, "Mines pink! Better not be the same dress!"

"What? Mines pink too!" Alec said looking appalled. "No! Mine is!" Stephen protested.

"Well you guys are just all going to have to return your dresses, because _mine_ is pink," Jace said nodding seriously.

The girls just looked at each other, "_This_ is what we spend our free time with," Isabelle sighed and flicked her hair over her shoulder.

The afternoon passed relatively fast for all of them, as they were eager to be at the homecoming dance, and to the party afterword's.

A guy named Kyle Fret was hosting the party. It was pretty much just a party in the honor of the champions. The dance would end at nine, than the party would start at nine thirty. Which would give everyone a chance to get changed out of their nice clothes. (For girls dresses for guys black pants and maybe a dress shirt.

Isabelle and Kylee went over to Clary's to get ready together. Aline said she had a date and wanted to go with them. Clary wore a short black dress that Isabelle had picked out, it was pretty short and the main color was black, but it had a green- very similar to her eye color- studded flower on it with studs around the waist it drew in there before flaring out a bit, with a bit of a pouf. Isabelle forced Clary into heals, even Clary had to admit that she looked good. With her tamed curls, makeup done by Kylee and the dress Clary looked really pretty.

Kylee, much to the amusement of Clary and Isabelle, wore a pink dress. It was a short dress with a black top and a slightly puffy pink bottom, in between the black and pink was some black designs, over pink of course.

Isabelle wore a black and white dress. It was tight, short and strapless. The bottom was black than it had a white band than the top was white with black designs on it. Isabelle looked effortlessly beautiful, as did Kylee.

"So were changing from a dress to a skirt?" Clary asked not really getting the logic in that.

Isabelle nodded and went back to rummaging through Clary's closet, she pulled out a black skirt and white tank-top. "You can wear the shoes too, not that they'll be on your feet for long!" Isabelle said when she added Clary's clothes into the bag she had.

"What d..."

"You're wearing nice underwear right Clary," Kylee said as she finished curling her hair around the ends.

Clary blushed bright red, "For..."

"Don't even Clary!" Isabelle said with a smirk, "We all know why. If Jace tries to do something you won't say no. No one would."

"Have you ever not said no to Jace?" Clary countered. Kylee almost dropped the curling iron.

"You know Jace is a slut right?" Isabelle asked looking seriously concerned.

Clary just nodded, "Good. Kylee has, but I haven't. He's always just been family to me," Isabelle said seriously. "Now we should go. I'm sure Stephen, James and Jace are all waiting very impatiently downstairs."

"Who's James?"

"He was Alec's replacement. The tall ging. You'll see he's downstairs." Isabelle led the way downstairs, walking confidently in heals. She wore them to school sometimes. But Clary was always more of a converse kind of girl and had to be careful, especially as she neared the big staircase.

Kylee waited and held Clary's hand as she went downstairs, both girls laughing as they did so. When Clary and Kylee made it downstairs Jace, Stephen and the tall orange haired guy named James, who Clary recognized.

"Where's Sebastian?" Kylee asked eyeing the three guys.

"He just left," Jace informed her, "Went to go pick up his date."

Clary nodded and smirked, "Who's he taking?" Isabelle asked.

"Lara McKinnon," Clary said with a smirk. They one girl that Clary ever brought back to the house that wasn't one of the girls they hung out with, was the one girl Sebastian asked out. Lara was on Clary's soccer team and they two had a lot in common.

Once the front door was locked behind them Jace led Clary to his car, "Ready for your first American dance?" Jace asked with a smile.

Clary looked at the red rose on the passenger's seat of the car and smiled, "I think so." Clary picked up the rose before giving an unexpecting Jace a kiss on the cheek. "I figured red roses were the best bet, like it?"

Clary nodded and smiled out at the rain splattered windshield, "Oh, and by the way. You look beautiful tonight." Jace had blurted this out before he could think about it. He called a girl beautiful.

* * *

**Hope you like everything, i'm trying my very best to update fast and ake everything good so just a simple review. If you have anything mean to say i'd ask you to P.M it and not review just so I can adress it, but lets shoot for 10. And maybe if any of you are Percy Jackson fans you could check out my "Nico" story but either way thanks so much everyone for all the reviews, makes me so happy :3 . Once again i'm done with my rambles XD - LOVE F.L**

**Carry on my Wayward sons.**


	5. Chapter 5: Kisses, snuggles and fucking

**sorry it took so long its a long chapter. I tried my best as Im typing this i should be ready to leave but im updating. So i'd like mayb seven reviews before post. So yeah, enjoy. THIS CHAPTER HAS A LEMON BE WARNED AND THIS CAPTER WILL BE CONTINUED LATER. **

**Disclamer. I don't ow anyting Miss Clare does.**

* * *

Jace pulled into the parking lot of the school, and smiled over at Clary who looked nervous and excited. Jace remembered his first high school dance back in grade nine when he was dating Kylee for the first time.

Once they were inside they looked around. What caught Jace's eye was Aline, the tall girl was back to her natural black hair, cut short and curled, she wore a black and white dress and heals, but none of that caught Jace's eye. It was the short girl she was holding hands with. Jace eyed the girl, she had light brown hair, bright blue eyes that Jace could see from across the room and she was small, much shorter then the tall Aline. She wore a blue dress and looked nervous.

"Who's that girl with Aline?" Clary asked quietly, once she saw where Jace's eyes were. "No idea, but I have a feeling were about to find out."

Jace watched as Aline pulled the girl over to where he stood with Clary, Isabelle and Stephen.

"Jace, Clary, Isabelle, Stephen, this is Heidi," Aline paused for just a moment, "Heidi, my girlfriend. Heidi, these are my friends Jace, Clary, Isabelle and Stephen."

They all stood there a in shock before Clary smiled, "Nice to meet you Heidi, Aline hasn't told us much about you," Clary held out her hand to the girl. "I've heard a lot about all of you guys, glad to finally meet you."

The awkwardness in the air dissipated as Alec, Kylee, James, Sebastian, Lara, Jonathan, and the rest of their group joined in. Jace found that Aline and Heidi had been dating for three years, the fact that Aline (who had dated Jace for a bit way back when) was a Lesbian came to a shock for everyone but Alec, who just said he knew.

The night passed remarkably fast for those who attended the dance. Isabelle who had originally gone with Stephen Garroway spent most of the night with Simon Lewis, a friend of Clary's, Stephen danced with a bunch of different girls. Jace barely let Clary out of his sight, which Clary had no problem with.

No one noticed Alec and Magnus Bane dancing closely, or watching each other, if they had the didn't say anything. What everyone did notice was they happiness that was radiating off Aline as she danced with Heidi.

When the dance ended Clary drove to the Lightwoods house with Jace. Isabelle lead Clary upstairs to change before the red-head could say anything to Jace or Alec, who stayed downstairs.

Isabelle's room was a bright pink with different splatters of neon colors everywhere. Clary thought it looked like a pride parade threw up inside Isabelle's room, but thought it rude to say so.

"Are you a virgin?" Isabelle asked as she slid out of her dress and into her skirt. Clary nodded and got out of her dress a too.

Clary looked at Isabelle, and took a hard hit to her self-esteem. Isabelle wore a high-wasted skirt that made her legs look impossibly long, underneath she had on a pink tank top and she wore pink heals. Her black hair was falling down her back in a long wave and her dark eyes looked darker than ever with the mascara and eyeliner she wore.

"What?" Isabelle asked looking down at herself self-consciously. "You look amazing, that's what!" Clary said with a deep sigh, "I don't know how to compete with that."

Isabelle looked Clary over before shrugging, "You look great, I think. Besides I'd much rather be small and pretty, I'm so tall that I'm taller than most guys," Isabelle said as she moved to do something to Clary's hair.

Clary looked at herself in the mirror. A short black skirt- her friend Molly had given her two years ago for her birthday that had never been worn before- a plain thin strapped white tank top and black gladiator shoes that were a much safer option then the heals Isabelle had her in before.

Isabelle ties Clary's hair back in a knot with some pieces falling down around her face, "You look great, and I can guarantee you'll be the only thing Jace is seeing."

Clary smiled a bit and allowed Isabelle to touch up her makeup, "Kyle has a really big house," Isabelle said, "Very helpful, since we all end up staying over."

"Do you like Simon?" Clary asked.

Isabelle froze, "Why would you assume that?" She asked quietly. "You danced with him all night. Paired up with him willingly for some assignments. Went to one or two of his gigs for his band."

Isabelle blushed, "How did you know about that?"

"Simon and I became friends fast, he tells me stuff Iz," Clary said, "I know things."

"So I like him a bit, I can't say he's my usual type."

Clary cocked an eyebrow and smiled just a bit, "I think that may just be a good thing. Maybe give someone else a chance. I mean you do like me, so why not Simon. We're shockingly alike."

Isabelle nodded and looked at herself standing next to Clary in the mirror, "Let's go."

Clary followed Isabelle downstairs. If only her friends back home could see her like this, Clary Morgenstern 'soccer' star, sister to one of the most popular guys in the school, friends with the steryotypical popuar kids, going to a party with the- arugably- hottest guy in the school.

Jace had a small smirk on his lips as he watched Clary come down the stairs. He had changed as well, he now wore jeans and a relatively tight black shirt that really showed off how muscular he was, also a leather jacket that Jace wore often.

"Nice of you to finally join us," Jace teased when the girls reached the bottom of the floor.

"Have fun!" Mayrse called from the living room.

"I'm staying at Clary's tonight!" Isabelle called back, "And I'm staying at Jace's!" Alec called.

"Okay you two, have fun! Be safe!" Robert called.

Jace took Clary's hand and lead her out to his car, "You look great," Jace said as he backed out of the Lightwood place and started towards Kyle's house.

Clary could hear the music before she got inside, her heart seemed to be pounding, but not from excitement, but from the fact that Jace had his arm draped casually across her shoulders keeping her close, from what Kylee and Isabelle said about Jace.

A guy with spiked, frosted black hair stood by the door, "Please write your name on a name tag and wrap it around your keys before you deposit them into the fish bowl, have a wonderful evening, and you may only leave if you are sober enou..." He laughed, "Like you'll be sober enough to drive. Get inside."

Jace rolled his eyes and lead Clary inside. Music was loud, there were a bunch of people, and well a lot of alcohol. Jace only left Clary briefly to get them something to drink.

"D'you drink much?" Clary asked quietly when Jace returned.

Jace shook his head, "Sometimes. Mostly after the school year is over- at the end of year partys- or my birthday," Jace smirked, "So no it won't be that easy to get into my pants."

"From what I hear won't take much," Clary said, "I hear you a bit of a slut."

Jace nodded slowly and considered that, "Maybe a bit," Jace admitted. "But not that bad."

Clary wasn't surprised to see Simon Lewis show up, or look very nervous about being there. She was however surprised when Isabelle walked up and brought him along with her wherever she went. Clary felt slightly protective, Isabelle was a great girl, but Simon could easily get tangled in a web of Isabelle.

Jace who wasn't much for party's usually found this one to be different, maybe it was the hot red head at his side, or maybe it was the fact he didn't let Sebastian talk him into drinking more then he'd like.

A little after two Jace lead Clary through the people to the back deck to get some air, as Clary looked warm. Clary sat down on the stairs and shivered a bit. Without even thinking about it Jace shrugged out of his jacket and put it around Clary.

"Having fun?" Jace asked quietly when he sat down beside her. "I am, wasn't much for party's back home but I like this one."

"Must be me," Jace said, "I am amazing."

Clary laughed a little but didn't say anything. Clary eyed Jace with a deep curiosity, like she was thinking something very important. Experimentally Jace let his hand fall lightly on Clary's leg, seeing if she would twitch it off or not.

Almost of its own accords Jace's other hand moved to easily remove the pins from Clary's hair, "There," He breathed quietly, "Perfect." Jace let his hand rest easily on Clary's cheek. Jace's tawny brown never left Clary's shocking green as he closed the distance between them slowly.

Jace, never one to give up control, deepened the kiss as he tangled his fingers into Clary's hair. Clary wasn't complaining, she'd wanted to kiss Jace for quite a while, she tasted the bitter taste of alcohol on Jace's lips and mouth reminding her that neither of them had a clear mind.

It was Jace who ended the kiss and lead Clary back inside to the party that was starting to draw to an end. Jace noted the absence of Isabelle and Simon, of Aline and Heidi, of Kylee and James. Anyone who was sober got their keys and left, most with a few drunk people in their back seats. Jace however lead Clary upstairs, knowing that neither of them were sober enough to drive.

Kyle was an only child whose father was a big business man who often went away for weeks at a time, he had a big house with twelve bedrooms which had once belonged to his grandparents. Jace picked a door at random and tried it to see if it was locked. When he found it wasn't hesitantly he pushed it open and looked inside. Happy to find it empty.

Jace pulled Clary inside and flicked on a light, a plain guest bedroom. "I..." Clary started to protest something but Jace just shook his head, "No, neither of us are sober," Jace was having trouble focusing on why he _didn't_ want to have sex with Clary then, "Just sleep."

Jace was kicking himself as Clary nodded and moved slowly towards the bed, Jace watched the slight swing to her hips and her small frame relaxed and comfortable. Jace knew that he'd done the right thing, _not_ taking advantage of a drunk Clary.

Jace flipped off the light and slid to the bed, he moved to the middle and waited until he could feel Clary near him to pull her close, Clary didn't even protest, she allowed Jace to move her so that she was tucked in close to him, over his arm snuggled into his chest.

"Bet we're the only one's sleeping with clothes on," Clary muttered sleepily, "Oh I can guarantee it," Jace said equally as sleepily.

Jace drifted off, he realized he was content, happy even, to just be holding Clary in his arms rather than having sex with her. It would mean more. His drunken willpower was worth more over drunken sex.

...

Isabelle kissed Simon fiercely, not caring about anything. She kicked off her shoes and allowed Simon to lead her over to the bed in the room, not breaking the kiss. Simon's hands were on her back, in her hair, running down her sides, he was everywhere. But that wasn't enough for Isabelle.

She broke the kiss long enough to yank Simon's shirt off, when their lips met again there was a new fervor to the kiss. Simon was freaking out on the inside, he was making out with Isabelle Lightwood, the girl who he'd had a secret crush on since seventh grade.

Isabelle paused again to pull off her own shirt and to push Simon down onto the bed. Deftly Isabelle slid out of her skirt and smiled at Simon, who wore an awestruck look. Isabelle straddled Simon's waist and kissed him again.

All clothes were gone soon as were all thoughts of worry or anything. Isabelle was drunk, though not as drunk as Simon. Simon moved so he was on top of Isabelle, their kiss was sloppy and tasted of liquor and sweat. Simon entered Isabelle, who scratched her nails into his back.

Isabelle wasn't a virgin but up until that point Simon had been, but that was far from his mind as he thrust forward into Isabelle. Isabelle bit down on his shoulder as she neared her finish. Simon, by some miraculous self-control jolt, managed to finish with her.

Simon collapsed beside Isabelle, who snuggled in close to him. Letting sleep and exhaustion take over.

...

Two weeks later.

"Iz, you ever gonna tell me what happened at Kyle's party?" Clary asked into the phone as she made something to eat.

Isabelle sighed, "Okay, I had sex with someone."

Clary laughed a short peel of laughter, "Well isn't that shocking. Your hair and the state of your clothes said as much, now who, pray tell did you sleep with?" Clary had a pretty good idea who it was but she didn't want to say so, in fear of offending Isabelle.

"Simon. Simon Lewis."

Clary nodded, before she realized that Isabelle couldn't see her, "Not to surprising. You did you use a condom didn't you?" Clary could almost feel the shame radiating through the phone, "I... I don't remember. I don't remember anything about that night really. It's pretty fuzzy."

Isabelle sighed and yelled something that Clary couldn't quite hear, "I've got to go," Isabelle sounded annoyed. "See ya' later Iz."

Clary sat down and ate her sandwich. It was eerily quiet in the house. Valentine was at work and Sebastian was with Jonathan doing something, Clary didn't know where they went she only knew he would be back Monday for the end of the long weekend.

Clary scrolled down her Facebook page from her phone, looking at the mix of her old friends and new ones she couldn't help but be sad, her entire life had been flipped completely around in the last four months. She went from the girl guys just didn't like to the girlfriend to Jace Wayland.

Clary jumped when her phone went off, she had a text from her best friend Mitchie. _"You got a boyfriend?! and he's that gorgeous, where did he come from and where can I get one?!" _ Clary smiled looking at the text. She replied back saying he was from America and she'd have to come visit to get one.

Clary saw a picture of Jace and Alec, they were running down the street in only boxers, the picture was taken by Magnus Bane. Clary didn't know what inspired the half-naked run in the rain but she didn't really want to know.

The red head smiled as she read the comment by Church, 'Jace, really? Is this how you want your girlfriend to see you?' It made Clary happy to know that she was indeed the girlfriend in question.

...

"Where are your parents?" Magnus asked as he sat on awkwardly on Alec's bed. "They're in New York for the week with Max. Isabelle is at Kylee's for the weekend."

Alec dried his hair with a towel, "I still can't believe you and Jace did that willingly. I was only kidding."

Alec smiled at Magnus, "Jace and I went swimming in the snow last year after homecoming, this isn't a big deal."

"Have you ever had feelings for one of your friends?" Magnus asked quietly. "Jace, a while ago. I got over it though," Alec admitted.

Magnus looked around Alec's room and he spotted a bright pink piece of paper on the table beside the bed. Magnus picked it up, it was for a battle of the bands competition.

"You have a band?" Magnus asked, "Not that I'd mind, bands are sexy."

Alec blushed and shook his head, "I don't, but I wish I did. The prize is you get to be featured in the next Marianas Trench video, I know I know, not the biggest band or my usual type of music but it's still something."

"What do you play?" Magnus asked ignoring Alec's blush and fretting about Magnus' opinion.

"Guitar, I've got an acoustic in my closet and I play electric in the school band." Magnus admired Alec for a moment, "Play me something."

Alec stood there a bit shocked for a moment before he nodded and moved mechanically to the closet where he kept his guitar. It had band stickers on it, and looked worn but Alec love it. "What do you want me to play?" Alec asked

Magnus thought that over for a moment before he smiled, "Blackbird by the Beatles. I know you know it cause its in your most played playlist in your ipod."

Alec just smiled and started to play the beat for the song, admittedly Blackbird was the first song Alec learned on the guitar and he did love it. "Blackbird singing in the dead of night, take these broken wings and learn to fly/ all your life/ you are only waiting for this moment to arise/ Blackbird singing in the dead of night take these sunken eyes and learn to see/ all your life you were only waiting for this moment to be free/ blackbird fly, blackbird fly, into the light of the dark black night black bird fly black bird fly/ into the light of the dark black night/ You were only waiting or this moment to arise, you were only waiting for thins moment to arise," Alec sang quietly.

Magnus smiled brightly and clapped loudly when Alec finished, "You're great! All you need is a drum player! Maybe another guitar and another singer and your all good!" Magnus said brightly.

"Can you sing Mags?" Alec asked, still blushing from singing out loud to someone who wasn't family or Jace.

"When I was younger I saw my daddy cry and curse to the wind, he broke his own heart and I watched as he tried to re-assemble it. That was the day that I promised to never sing of love if it does not exists/ but darling you are the only exception."

"Wow your pretty good," Alce said a bit shocked, he'd near known Magnus could sing, "I'm more of a background singer, and a drum player."

"You play drums?"

Magnus nodded enthuastically causing some glitter to fall free from his spiked hair, "You know anyone else who sings, or plays guitar?"

"I think Izzy, I know Heidi sings, I know for a fact that Simon plays guitar and that Jace plays piano and keyboard."

"Looks like we'll have to talk to your friends about running away and starting an Abba cover band."

Alec snorted, "Wanna watch a movie?"

Magnus smiled, "Harry potter?" Alec blushed and pulled Magnus downstairs to the basement, where they would watch the Harry Potter movies in no particular order.

...

Jace found himself home alone on another Saturday night, most of his friends being gone or out. Isabelle was out with Simon, Jonathan and Sebastian went to some convention that they always went to. Kylee and Stephen were visiting some aunt of theirs. Jace would call Clary but he'd spent the entire day with her, and didn't want to suffocate her.

Jace was startled when he heard someone knock on his door. He opened the door to find Clary standing there looking like a drowned cat.

"What are you doing here?" Jace asked after he pulled Clary inside out of the rain.

Clary laughed, "I was running when the heavens opened up and it started to pour out, and I figured we were both home, might as well just come over while I'm wet rather than get dry then come back out into the rain."

Clary shivered, she was drenched. Jace just shook his head and pulled Clary upstairs, "You can wear a t-shirt while your clothes are in the dryer. I'd rather not have to nurse you back from phenomena, and deal with Sebastian killing me at the same time," Jace explained as he led Clary upstairs.

"Fair enough," Clary shrugged and followed Jace upstairs, "Where are your parents? Won't they mind that I'm here?"

"They're both visiting my aunt for the weekend, but they won't," Jace said, "My mother loves you and my father thinks you're the best girl I've ever gone for."

"They wouldn't care that you had a girl in the house when no one was home?"

Clary watched as Jace pulled a shirt out of his drawer and passed it to her, before he pushed her towards his bathroom. "Nope, they don't care. I've had lots of girls in here with them gone."

Clary laughed and looked in the mirror over the sink. She wore a plain black t-shirt that wasn't as long as she'd like. "Oh really? Is that so Jace," Clary said when she opened the bathroom door.

Clary watched as Jace's eyebrows shot up and a small smile crossed his lips, "You look great," Jace muttered, "But not like that. Just like Izzy, Kylee and Aline. Girls like that."

"You fucked two of the three of those girls," Clary pointed out.

Jace blushed, "You know that I had sex with Kylee and Aline?"

Clary just nodded, she followed Jace to the laundry room holding her wet clothes in front of her, "That doesn't bother you?"

"Its not like you did it last week, it was before I came," Clary shrugged and threw her clothes in the dryer.

"Its not like I did it while we were together," Jace said as he lead the way back upstairs. "I do not cheat."

Clary just nodded, she sat down on Jaces bed and tried to pull the shirt down to cover more of her but failed, "You wouldn't mind if I showered would you?" Jace asked eyeing Clary.

"I could just walk home if you'd like, it's not too bad out."

Jace shook his head, "Oh no you can't, its pouring out, there's thunder and lightning, the wind would blow you over. You aren't going anywhere!"

Clary smiled, "Okay, go shower. I'll just ... read!" Clary grabbed Jace's copy of game of thrones off his bedside table and started to look for the page she had stopped reading to him at. Jace smiled and went into his bathroom to shower.

Clary reached over to turn on Jace's lamp so she could see better but her hand grabbed onto a box, Clary realized she had put her hand into the drawer, curiosity got the best of her and she pulled out a condom box. Clary quickly put it back before closing the drawer quickly. Clary flicked on the lamp and returned to her book... right in the middle of a sex scene.

Clary's eyes darted to the door to see Jace, only wearing a towel step out. He looked a bit embarrassed but not much, "Forgot clothes," Jace said as he made his way to the dresser. Clary tried not to ogle him and failed miserably.

Once Jace had pants on he came and flopped down on the foot of his bed, "So what's up for tonight?" He asked with a quirked eyebrow. Clary shrugged, "Whatever you'd like I guess."

Jace smiled, "Read to me again!" Clary blushed and turned to the page she had left off reading to Jace. The beginning of yet another sex scene.


	6. Chapter 6:Best friends and Band mates

**Please don't hate me. I almost finished a chapter before I went away from camp and all that went on during the week I thought I posted, but tonight as I was looking through to start the next chapter I realized I hadn't... So I am so sorry bbys! This one is short and in my opinion not as good as the rest , but oh boy will it get good soon. Also, I won't be able to update as often as i'd like, with school, a boyfriend and everything like that... Soo please don't hate me and Enjoy my beautiful readers.**

**Disclamer: I don't own anything. It all belongs to Miss Clare.**

** Also, Happy Belatated birthday to me! (Another reason i didn't post sooner)**

* * *

Jace watched Clary as she read, her long hair was still damp from the rain her skin was flushed red and sprinkled with freckles. Jace's eyes tried to follow the curl in Clary's hair, but it was just so curly he would make himself dizzy. Jace's eyes trailed to Clary's, her green eyes were focused on the page she was reading from, her lips moving to form the words on the page.

Jace couldn't help but let his eyes wander to her legs, folded carefully so the t-shirt she wore didn't reveal too much, even though it stopped at a length that was not outside appropriate.

"Are you even paying attention anymore Jace?" Clary asked with a knowing smile.

Jace shook his head, "How could I with someone like you sitting so close to me." Clary blushed, "Well you just missed something crazy."

"You'll have to read it again when you've got more clothes on, so can pay attention."

Clary rolled her eyes but her skin was now bright red, "Wanna' go watch a movie?" Jace asked almost absently.

Clary smiled, "Can w..."

"Yes," Jace said, "We can watch Star Wars." Clary smiled and led the way down to the basement. She knew that if Isabelle was the she would have told Clary that Jace would make a move. But he didn't. He just held Clary close to him, absently rubbing her leg. It was as if Sebastian was in the room with them.

Clary fell asleep halfway through the fifth (second in order) movie. Clary woke up to Jace carrying her upstairs easily. Clary cuddled closer into Jace's chest and fell back asleep. Jace laid Clary down on his bed and was about to leave when Clary, still asleep, grabbed onto his hand and pulled him closer.

Clary murmured Jace's name sleepily and cuddled into his side. Jace smiled and pulled Clary close to him. He was once again happy to be like this.

"So any of you guys have any musical talent?" Alec asked at lunch on Tuesday. Jace shrugged, "Maybe. Depends who's asking," He said with a smirk.

"Well I play a mean triangle," Aline said with a smile. "I'm pretty good," Simon said from his place beside Isabelle.

"Well Magnus and I are holding auditions for a band for a battle of the bands competition. The prize is you get to be featured in a Marianas Trench video."

Everyone nodded and went on with their previous conversations, "Also, Auditions are at my house Sunday night at seven."

Jace and Clary went off to class together, Pre-Calculus. Jace and Clary sat together and turned their attention to the front of the room. "I have the little pre- Exam test back and I am not impressed," Mr. Lynch said. He slammed the tests down on the desk in front of him.

"Five people," He said darkly, "That's how many passed. Two of those people had low 70's. The other three clearly studied as one had a 99%, one had a 87, and the other a 84."

Jace took Clary's hand under the table, Clary could tell that Jace was freaking out a bit. He wanted to bad to pass this class, failing a class wouldn't be good for his mark. "Clarissa Morgenstern, congratulations. You've scored higher than most of the class combined. You had one point knocked off on the last page, Congratulations," Lynch gave Clary her test, she smiled and thanked him. "Mr. Herondale, I don't know what you've done but I'm glad to say that you received the second highest mark in the class. I am very proud of you and your tutor. Whoever they are bless their soul."

"Clary's my tutor Sir," Jace said when he excepted his test with a smile. "Clarissa you brave girl," Mr. Lynch raised his eyebrows and smiled. "Mr. Lightwood, congratulations. You passed with flying colors." Simon and Magnus received the other two passing marks. "So I suggest you study your asses off if you wish to pass the exam. Clarissa, a moment if you would."

Clary walked over to Mr. Lynch's desk, "Now, as you know exams start soon after winter break, which is in a week, you currently have a 98% in this class. You have the option to keep that mark and exempt your exam, or you could risk it."

"I'll exempt sir... What does that mean I should do during these classes?"

Mr. Lynch smiled, "Well I wasn't expecting to be done a week before break but we are. So just draw and try to look like you're doing something."

Clary laughed, "Will do Sir."

Clary went back to her seat and smirked at Jace, "Show off," Jace muttered when Clary joined him.

It was revision time in all of Clary's classes, and Clary was exempting all of them but English so she had it pretty easy. All she had to do for English was a pretty easy exam that was mostly on Shakespeare and poetry.

The week passed very fast for Clary, but for the rest of her friends it passed dreadfully slow. But finally Friday rolled around and they were off for Winter break. Which made Clary very happy. They got off on the fourteenth and were off until the seventh.

Valentine was waiting for them when Clary and Sebastian got home that Friday. "Hey Dad," Sebastian said before he went into the kitchen.

"Clarissa," Valentine said, "I've got a surprise for you."

Clary smiled curiously up at her father, "It's in your room. Go see," Valentine returned Clary's smile with a bright one. Clary dashed up the stairs, she really wasn't one for surprises. Clary opened the door to her bedroom only to be rammed into by something that she didn't even get a look at.

"CLARY!" A very familiar voice said. Mitchie. Clary hugged her friend close to her, almost sure it was a dream. "MITCHIE!"

"Your father invited me up for break! Aunt Paige said I could here I am Love'!" Mitchie said when she pulled away from Clary.

Clary looked at her friend. Mitchie reminded Clary of Isabelle in the fact that she had that tall model look to her, but that's where the similarities stopped. Mitchie was tall and graceful, she had long light blond hair that fell in perfect curls over her shoulders and down her back, her eyes were bight, clear and pale blue, she wore glasses most of the time and her nose was sprinkled with freckles.

Clary hugged her best friend tightly, "I must say you've got a lovely home," Mitchie said looking around Clary's room. "Quite big. Quite a step up from our dorm yeah?"

Clary laughed, "I'd say. Have you been given a tour?"

"Yep," Mitchie said, "I even have my own room while I'm here."

Clary nodded, "Let's go meet my brother," Clary took Mitchie hand and led her down stairs.

Michelle Elizabeth O'cear. Mitchie had been Clary's best friend since primary school. Clary's mother worked days so Mitchie's aunt- and legal guardian as both her parents had died in a hit and run when Mitchie was a baby-used to watch over Clary until she got home.

"Who's your friend Clary?" Sebastian asked over his cup of what Clary guessed to be tea, she'd been rubbing off on him.

"I'm Mitchie," Michelle said with a smile at Sebastian, "Clary's best friend." Sebastian looked taken aback for a moment before he regained composure.

"Hey, I'm Sebastian," Sebastian smiled, "Clary's older brother."

Clary plugged the kettle back in and smiled at Mitchie; up until she left for America the longest time Clary and Mitchie had ever been apart had been a week at the most. They did everything together. Soccer. Work. Friends. Everything.

"So what are you two doing tonight?" Sebastian asked as Clary made tea for herself and Mitchie.

"Whatta' you wanna do love'?" Clary asked Mitchie.

"I want to meet this Jace Herondale," Mitchie said.

Clary heard a the sound of a light smirk, "Well it's your lucky day," Jace said from behind Mitchie, "The one and only Jace Herondale is here!"

Mitchie turned to look Jace over, her eyes were narrowed behind her glasses and her lips pressed into a curious line. "Mitchie O'cear. I've heard a lot about you Jace." Mitchie held her hand out to Jace, who took it carefully.

"Jace Herondale," Jace smirked, "Our red headed friend has told me a lot about you too Mitchie."

"Only bad things I guess, cause' that's all I've heard about you."

"Clarissa, babe. Really? Only told her about the murders? Couldn't have at least let me meet her before showing her my rap sheet."

Mitchie looked confused for a moment before she smiled, "Well Clary you sure know how to pick em' that's for sure."

Jace took his seat at the counter and looked at Sebastian, "It's almost time," Jace said seriously.

"Again?" Sebastian looked suddenly tired, "Didn't we just do it?"

"Almost a year ago buddy," Jace frowned. "We have practice now. We can do it without too much pain I'm sure."

Mitchie and Clary both looked very confused, "We've got to put the lights up on the house's soon," Sebastian said with a frown, "Last year Jace fell off... twice."

"Two years ago Sebastian fell and broke his hand."

Mitchie laughed, "I'd really hate to see one of you fall off a roof," Clary said with a grin, "Me too," Jace agreed.

Sebastian laughed along with Mitchie, "What's on the agenda for tonight?" Jace asked.

Clary handed Mitchie her cup before taking a seat on the counter, "Well tomorrow I'm going meet all your friends," Mitchie said matter-o-factly.

"I could call over Izzy and anyone else who's not doing anything now and we could all have a group slumber party," Clary winked at Jace. "We can do each other's nails and talk about the football team's ass!" Jace said brightly.

"Why would you talk about my ass dude?" Sebastian asked, not looking impressed, "I didn't think you swung that way."

Jace smirked, "Ask your sister baby, I don't. Not even a bit," Jace winked.

Clary rolled her eyes and pulled her phone out of the pocket of her jacket, "Jesus, I'm still in my uniform. I'll be right back, entertain yourselves for a mo'," Clary said before she jumped off the counter and bounded off to her room.

Clary changed into some jeans and a t-shirt that had a picture of the Higgs Bison star diagram with the death start added to the start graph. She'd picked it up when she went out with Isabelle and Max a while ago.

"Clary you are the dorkiest person I know," Mitchie said when she looked Clary over, "I love your t-shirt oh my god."

Clary smiled and returned to her spot on the counter, "I'll call Iz, if any of you want to help with the calling of our friends please feel free," Clary muttered as she dialed Isabelle Lightwood's number.

"Helloooo?" Isabelle answered.

"Hey, its Clary."

"Hey Clary, what's up?"

"Just with Seb and Jace. My friend from ho... London is here for winter break and we wanted to know if you wanted to come over. She wants to meet everyone, so I figured just one big gathering."

"Is it Mitchie?" Isabelle asked. "Yep." Isabelle laughed, "Sure, I'll be there... Oh wait... Is Simon invited too? We had plans."

"Sure," Clary nodded at first then realized that Isabelle couldn't see her through the phone. "Just come by later, I'm sure one of us will be here."

"See you later then Miss. Morgenstern."

"And you Miss. Lightwood." Clary hung up her phone and looked at Sebastian, "Izzy and Simon are coming," She said.

"Alec, Magnus, Church and Chairman are coming."

"Chairman and Church? Are they cats or something," Mitchie asked, looking at Sebastian.

Jace laughed, "No, Chairman and Church are nicknames for Luke and Sadie, their a couple and everyone calls them that. Some people don't even know their real names," Jace explained.

"Stephen, Kylee and everyone else are busy, but we've got time for you to meet them," Sebastian said.

"Who d'you usually hang 'round with?" Mitchie asked as she sipped at her tea.

Jace passed Mitchie his phone, a picture of their friends was the background. It was taken at the dance, it was Clary, Jace, Sebastian, Isabelle, Alec, Aline, Jonathan, Kylee, Stephen, Church, Chairman, Simon and Magnus. "Well I spy with my little eye two things that don't belong," Mitchie muttered, "The nerdy one and the one with sparkles in his hair, they're your friends?"

Jace nodded, "Simon and Isabelle have been dating for a while now, and Magnus is a cool guy. Friends with Alec."

Mitchie nodded slowly, "You look good Clary, should wear dresses more often."

"Izzy says the same thing," Clary rolled her eyes.

Valentine walked into the kitchen, "I'm leaving soon, what are you all doing tonight?"

"We're having people over and we're just gonna chill really. Let everyone meet Mitchie," Sebastian said.

Valentine nodded and threw money on the counter, "Order a pizza, or two knowing your friends."

Mitchie waited until Valentine was out the door to turn to Clary, "Your dad lets you have guys over without even questioning it?"

"Our father has never really cared as long as long as he doesn't catch us doing anything wrong."

"There was that one time I caught you and Megan and you freaked out," Jace laughed at the expression that crossed Sebastian's face.

"The fact that they've all been friends forever helps," Clary said with a smile.

Mitchie looked from Clary to Jace, "Doesn't it bother you that your sister and best friend are dating?" Mitchie asked eyeing Sebastian.

Sebastian shook his head, which cause his hair to fall into his eyes, "Nope. Isn't really a big deal. If he hurt her it'd be a different story though."

Jace just rolled his eyes, "Did you check the mail yet Seb?" Jace asked suddenly excited. He pulled a letter out of his pocket.

Clary passed Sebastian the stack of mail that was beside her. "What's that?" Sebastian asked eyeing the letter in Jace's hands.

"I dunno, but it's from a coach. I think it's a scout," Jace smiled brightly and watched as Sebastian rifled through the papers. "Mine and... Clary?" Sebastian looked at the two envelopes he had in his hand, they both looked the same.

Clary took the letter from Sebastian, "What?" She looked confused as she ripped open the envelope.

Clary quickly read over the letter, once, twice and three times before she could comprehend what she was reading. "I was invited to a soccer camp in California in March over the break. It's a big deal I guess," Clary scanned the paper again.

Jace and Sebastian ripped open their letters at the same time. Clary watched as Jace's tawny eyes scanned the paper. She turned to stare at Sebastian, his grey eyes reading quickly over the words.

"I was incited to a football camp in California over March break. The football camp," Sebastian said with wide eyes. Jace nodded, "Scouts from all over the country will be there...watching. Same for you Clary, their put on by the same University. "

Mitchie was looking at Clary, "You've been spending too much time with these people, Soccer. Really?"

"I had to adapt. When in Rome eh?"

"What are you Canadian?" Jace asked with a smirk.

Clary rolled her eyes and looked out the window, "D'you often get snow storms here?" Clary asked no one in particular.

"Yup. Snowed in for two days last year. By in I mean in your house," Jace said.

"Scardy over there hates being alone with its snowing out."

Jace just rolled his eyes, "At least I had the sense to send your girlfriend home before it got too bad."

Sebastian nodded and shivered. Mitchie just looked at them with mild amusement. "I'm going to take a nap, wake me up when your friends get here?" Mitchie asked Clary.

"Course love."

Mitchie gave Clary a big hug before she went upstairs.

Clary looked at Jace and Sebastian, "Is this camp a big deal then?"

Jace shook his head brightly, "Chairman and Alec both got letters. I'm not sure if any of the girls got excepted though," Jace said.

"Chairman is a brick wall, not surprising that he was called for a scouting camp," Clary said with a smirk. "Church is so small it's crazy to see the two of them together."

Clary went to shower, when she was dressed and went downstairs. "Well hello there love, nice of you to join us," Mitchie said from her spot beside Sebastian on the coach.

Jace sat in the armchair that Clary loved-because of its good view of the window- and beside him on the opposite end of the couch sat Chairman, on his lap was Church, who's hair was now tipped with green and blue. Simon was leaning against the couch with Isabelle in his lap. Alec was leaning against the wall under the window and Magnus sat in the other chair.

"So what are we doing guys?" Clary asked after she sat down across Jace's lap.

Everyone shrugged. Sebastian got the pizza when the doorbell rang. They all ate and talked randomly.

"I say we play truth or dare, anyone up for that?" Isabelle asked with an evil smile.

Everyone nodded and moved to the floor, sitting in a circle. Isabelle smiled evilly, "Mitchie. Truth or dare?"

"Truth," The blond britt said after a moment. "Are you a virgin?"

Mitchie blushed and Clary laughed loudly, "No, no. I'm not," Mitchie blushed deeper.

Clary met eyes with Mitchie and took a deep breath. What did Isabelle just start...

* * *

**Hope you liked that, I need your help! Yes you! I need truth or Dare questions/ dares. I'm not asking for a certin number of reviews but as many as possiable would be lovely and not allow me to forget about you lovelys. If you have anything private to say to me/ ask/ just drop me a P.M and i'll get back to you as soon as possiable. *Beep***

** For now, Carry on my Wayward Sons. There will be peace, when you are done (reviewing!) Loveeeeee you xoxo - F.L**


	7. Chapter 7: All fun and games until

**Hello there lovelys! How's life been? Grand I hope. Well heres the next chapter. I was going to make it happy and all great and stuff but then my mood got changed and I said 'fuck it', lets write a chapter that will leave them hanging and wondering. Thanks for the truth or dare help. I'm very happy with the ammount of reviews i've got. Let's see if we can maye 40+ for a next chapter. So Any review is welcome, unless its a fight you have to pick with me or something negitive, as that should be done in P.M's. Thanks so much for everyone reading/ reviewing it makes me happy.**

** Without further adu!... Chapter 7!**

**Disclamer: I own none of the charecters you know ;) Just the plot, story line and filler charecters. Everything else if Miss Clare. **

* * *

"Clary," Mitchie said, her eyes flashing with something close to warning, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Clary said bravely.

All eyes were on Mitchie as she thought over what to dare Clary to do, a devilish grin spread across her face, "I dare you to run outside in your underwear," Mitchie said.

"Really Mitch? Just can't forget that can you?" Clary said as she took off her t-shirt, throwing it at Jace. She slid out of her pants and took her boots, a hat, scarf and gloves from the closet, "I'd catch my death out there without them," Clary muttered.

Jace, Isabelle and Magnus all got their phones out and everyone followed Clary as she went to the door. She stepped outside, shot a glare at Mitchie and ran from the house. "So Jace, how does it make you feel to know that," Alec nodded towards a sprinting Clary, "Is your girlfriend?"

"Never prouder," Jace said with a smile. Clary ran back inside and straight up into her room. When she came back she wore leggings, and one of Jace's sweaters, her hat still on her head, "Its cold out guys," Clary said when she took her spot back at Jace's side.

Clary looked at Alec then smiled a bit, "Alec, truth or dare?"

Alec cut his eyes at Clary and thought it over for a moment, "Dare," Alec said with a nervous tenor to his voice.

Clary knew that there was something going on between Alec and Magnus so she decided to take matters into her own hands, "I dare you to kiss Magnus," Clary said with an evil grin like Mitchie had just worn.

Jace was holding hands with Clary and watching his best friends reaction. Shock, fear, shock again and more fear crossed Alec's face. Magnus was blushing brightly. The sparkly haired boy looked really nervous. "Be lucky it wasn't Izzy," Mitchie said with a sideways look at Clary.

"Oh come off it, he was your third cousin!" Clary fired back at her best friend.

Everyone watched with mild amusement as Alec and Magnus slowly moved towards each other. For them it was natural to kiss, but they made sure to seem nervous and fearful as all their friends were watching closely.

They kissed quickly and Alec frowned, "Church, truth or dare?" He asked, eyeing the small blond.

"Truth," Church said nervously.

Alec thought over what he would ask, "Is it true you slept with the principals son?" He asked with a smirk.

"Really Alexander?" Church pursed her lips, trying not to laugh, "Of course I did," She winked.

Mitchie and Clary exchanged a confused look, before looking at Church, "What?" Clary asked. Everyone started to laugh, "The principal's son is a dog, and I used to dog sit for them, and I was walking him and he knocked me to the ground and someone got a picture. Guess it looked like it sex with a dog."

Clary nodded, understanding, Mitchie laughed and told Sebastian to show her the picture later. "Sebastian," Church said, "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare lovely, always," Sebastian smiled.

"I dare you to make out with Mitchie," Church said with a satisfied smile.

Sebastian frowned, "This is why I don't play games with you people sober," He rolled his eyes and looked at Mitchie, "My sisters best friend," He muttered before he kissed her. It wasn't a peck like Alec had to give Magnus, it was the kind of make out session that everyone turned away from.

Clary threw a pillow at them, "Mess off now, save it for later please children," She said, laughter in her tone.

As the night went on the dares got stranger. Izzy had to give Simon a lap dance. Jace had to kiss everyone blindfolded and guess who was who (he got them all right). Chairman had to drink a strange concoction of cold coffee, cola, orange juice, and apple sauce. He drank all of it and didn't even seem to grossed out by it. Clary had to allow Church to undo her bra with her teeth. Simon had to eat a cookie with coffee beans on top. By the end of it everyone had eaten something weird and kissed someone (or everyone in Jace's case)

It was around two that everyone decided to go to bed. It was really snowing outside by that point. "We could just all sleep down here," Isabelle said as they tried to figure out where everyone would sleep.

Sebastian and Clary went to the upstairs closet and pulled out the air mattresses, sleeping bags, pillows, and blankets. While everyone was using a pump to blow up the air mattresses Jace decided to blow his up manually. He got about halfway through before Sebastian took it from him, so he wouldn't pass out or something.

Valentine must have shown up at some point while everyone was asleep because when Clary woke up there was a few pictures of them all sleeping in the living room.

Everyone but Jace left after breakfast, made my Mitchie and Clary. Mitchie went to shower and Sebastian went to study for his exams.

"Do your parents ever mind that you're over here so much?" Clary asked from her spot on the coach beside Jace.

Jace shook his head, and a sad expression crossed his face, "They don't really care. They've always been at work, never really spending much time with me. You'd think that I didn't even exist. "

Jace looked sad and Clary realized for the first time just how much Jace's parents neglected him. "Has it always been that way?"

"Yup," Jace said, "Work first."

Clary couldn't help but frown at Jace, it wasn't really right that his parent's had neglected him. Clary could tell from all the pictures that Sebastian and Valentine had done things together, and been'a family. But Jace's parents worked more often than not.

"I got used to it, not so much of a big deal. I spent a lot of time with the Lightwoods when I was a kid, and with Seb."

Clary couldn't help but be sorry for Jace, even when her mother was working alot, she always made time for Clary. To be a proper parent.

"Go put something warm on, we're going for a walk," Jace said suddenly, he tickled Clary's sides to make her get up, "Okay, Okay. I will!" Clary said between giggles.

She hurried up the stairs, Clary wrote a note to Mitchie saying she went for a walk with Jace before she changed into leggings and her green/silver striped sweater with the Slytherin crest on it, (She and Mitchie both owned all four) Clary slipped her feet into her boots, and put a beanie on her head, covering the tips of her ears. Once Clary had her jacket on she made her way down the stairs.

Clary found Jace standing just beside the door, she couldn't help but smile. Jace wore jeans, black boots and his leather jacket. His hands were jammed into his pockets and he was smirking at Clary in a way that made her stomach flutter.

Jace offered Clary his hand when she joined him at the door. "Where are we going?" Jace just shrugged, "Haven't decided yet."

Jace and Clary walked through the snow, talking but not about anything important. Just talking, joking. "Where do you spend Christmas?" Clary asked Jace as they walked.

"Well we get a tree and decorate it," Jace said, "Christmas is the only time my parents take time off. Mum's sister and her kids come down and we always have a big party the day before Christmas eve, and your brother and your dad come over Christmas eve for Chinese food."

Clary nodded she thought about her small fake trees, her plastic cheap decorations, her small chicken and frozen vegetable dinners and she suddenly missed home fiercely. This life, the one with Valentine and Sebastian, with private schools and anything you could need was so different from the one she had back in England there was no comparison. She missed England and her home, but she really did love it with her father.

"Did you ask for anything for Christmas?" Jace asked quietly. His thumb was absently circling Clary's hand.

"New cleats, mine are four years old and utter crap, might come in handy with this camp in March."

Jace smiled down at Clary, "They call us scholarship kids at those camps," Jace said, "Because we can afford to go to school, but we get the scholarships for show."

Clary nodded in agreement, "We had those back home, it's new to be one though. Never thought I'd have someone help me pay for Uni."

"Have I ever told you that your adorable?" Jace asked eyeing his red headed girlfriend carefully. Watching her reaction. "Maybe, but that makes me sound like a five year old," Clary said, scrunching up her nose.

"Far from it," Jace muttered.

Clary and Jace went and got hot chocolate from a small cafe before they started back towards Clary's house. "How are you not sick of me yet?" Clary asked as they took off their jackets and boots.

"Yeah, that's my question," Sebastian called back from the kitchen.

Jace threw an arm over Clary's shoulders and rolled his eyes, "I could never get sick of you, that brother of yours on the other hand is a different story," Jace punched Sebastian's shoulder playfully before he kissed Clary's forehead. "I'll be back later," Jace said with a wink.

"So we're a Marians trench cover band then?" Magnus asked looking at the teenagers who sat in the Lightwood basement.

He smiled at the array of people he called his friends now. Cocky Jace Herondale, with his golden curls, tawny eyes, tanned skin, and fibulas smirk, he was the kind of hunk that Greek tales were written about. Beautiful Isabelle Lightwood, with her long black wave of perfect hair, her dark dark blue eyes, her bright and catchy smile she was the kind of girl that made models jealous. Pretty Heidi Janes, with her small figure, mousey hair, pretty blue eyes and voice of an angel she had the potential to go many places. Dorky Simon Lewis, with his messy brown hair, glasses that always slid down his nose, and his endearing smile it was a big surprise that he managed to find his way into their little group. Finally, quiet Alec Lightwood, with his forever messy black hair, fringe that hid his shockingly bright blue eyes, soft spoken voice and nervous smile he was the perfect shy soft person that crowds loved.

"Looks like it Magnus," Isabelle said softly. "Who's doing what and when?"

All eyes turned to Alec who bit his bottom lip, "Well I was thinking, Jace on keyboard obviously, Magnus on drums, Simon and myself on guitar, Heidi singing lead with myself maybe, and Isabelle doing backup."

Everyone nodded and moved to the musical equipment Alec had designated them. Jace played a few scales on the keyboard. Isabelle tapped on the microphone, Heidi started to sing quietly to herself. Magnus started playing random beats on the drum set. Simon plugged in his guitar and Alec himself doing the same.

"What song do you guys wanna do?" Alec asked, realizing he should have gone over that before now.

"Wanna' try 'Desperate Measures'?" Simon suggested.

Everyone nodded and went rifling through the music Alec had given to them before Magnus started his countdown. They all started to play, Alec was nervous as he started to play his chords alongside Simon.

With a glance at Heidi they started to sing together. "Gonna' make a heartthrob out of me, just a bit of minor surgery, these desperate times call for desperate measures. I'll give you something to cry about," Alec and Heidi sang. As the song went on both got more comfortable. Everyone got used to playing and admittedly they sounded pretty good.

"We should do good to you," Jace said, "Alec and Heidi," Jace said.

Alec nodded and waited for everyone to get their music ready. Once Magnus and Jace had started Alec started to sing, his eyes were closed because he was nervous, he'd never sung alone before. Heidi however was so natural behind a mic it was crazy. She was really good.

Once they'd ran through a few songs Alec got out the registration sheet and started to fill it out.

Band/ Singers

Magnus Bane- Drum set

Jace Herondale- Keyboard/ backup vocals

Simon Lewis- Bass

Isabelle Lightwood- Backup Vocals

Alec Lightwood- Lead vocals/ electric guitar

Heidi Janes- Lead Vocals

"What songs should I put down guys?" Alec asked, "We need five, for each of the rounds. Our best should be the first one we do."

"Beside you seems to be really good, maybe that should be first?" Jace asked.

Alec wrote that one down as his first song, "What about for round two?" Everyone thought that over before Heidi smiled, "We should do a faster one for the second," She said, "Truth or Dare?"

"I like that one," Magnus said quietly from behind his drum set. Alec nodded and wrote that one down. "Third?"

"Shake tramp?" Isabelle suggested with a grin. Alec considered that over, "Maybe, mabye some people wouldn't have the guts to do that song. Maybe that could be our audition song?"

"I dunno if that's a good idea," Simon said, "Maybe Desperate measures, or stutter?"

"Stutter," Isabelle agreed, "It's a good one."

"Maybe Acadia for four?" Isabelle suggested. Alec nodded and wrote it down.

Alec wrote that next to the round three slot. "Final one?"

"Perfect?" Magnus asked, "That's one of my favorites."

Alec hummed it quietly under his breath, "You guys like that idea?"

Everyone nodded and Alec wrote it down. "Maybe Lover Dearest for audition?"

"Maybe we should switch them, Perfect for audition, Lover dearest for final?" Jace suggested.

"Yeah I like that better," Magnus agreed. Alec wrote down the changes and smiled. "We need someone to tape our audition and edit it for us by the 21st, anyone know anyone good with videos?"

"Clary," Simon said quietly, "She's editing the school end of year video. It's really great so far."

"Jace, call Clary and see if she'll do it for us would ya?"

Twenty minutes later Mitchie and Clary stood in front of the garage band holding her camera telling everyone where to stand. She had Mitchie write up titles on poster board in pretty writing. She zoomed in on the poster board and got some good video of each of the band mates.

Clary looked pleasantly shocked when Alec started to sing, no one noticed but Heidi's mic was turned down slightly so Alec's voice was louder, making Heidi sound more in the background. And when Clary listened over the song with headphones she decided not to tell anyone or make them re-do it.

"I'll edit the video later," Clary said as she Mitchie and Jace got ready to leave, "Also, what's your guys' name?"

Alec looked around at everyone. "I dunno, Ash's from Glass?" He suggested.

"Ash's from Glass," Heidi tried the name, "I like it. Ash academy and Glass academy. Hmmm, its nice."

Everyone nodded and Clary wrote it down. She held the application, she promised she'd mail it the second she got the video edited.

Clary and Mitchie sat in the basement, both wearing their Raven claw colored sweater and spandex shorts, staring intently at the movie that was playing before them, both on the verge of sobbing, "Titanic, why must we do this to ourselves?" Mitchie asked as Jack slipped under the water. "I dunno Love, gluttons for punishment I guess."

Since they got home from filming the video for Alec's band they had been watching movies in the basement. Like they used to do in England all the time. "I forgot to ask," Clary said as she switched movies, "When do you leave?"

"The twenty first," Mitchie frowned, "I know, so soon. But you can come visit during march break."

Clary frowned, "No I can, I was invited to a ig football camp, could get me a scholarship, or something."

Mitchie, "Cause you need that now," She muttered.

Clary turned to Mitchie slowly , "What r'you trying to say Mitch?"

"Oh come on Clarissa, look at his place," Mitchie looked around the house, "You really don't need a scholarship, save it for someone who can't afford Uni, you're being selfish."

"Where do you get off telling me what I need. Maybe it's not about the scholarship, maybe it's about a place in a school, on a team. Where my future is set," Clary said, her voice raising.

Mitchie rolled her eyes, "Oh that's all it is for you, your future, your big happy family, your job. Cause it worked out so well for your mum didn't it. Divorced by twenty one, dead by 40 and no accomplishments. Two kids one who's turned into a right selfish brat. I come here to spend time with you and you go off with some little man-whore who only wants to get into your pants. He's too good for you, Isabelle and he would be better set," Mitchie yelled, "You're going to end up like your mum. Depressed, lonely and all because of some boy who got his way."

Clary stood up very slowly, she knew that Sebastian and Jace were in the kitchen, and could hear everything that was said, "You're a bitch Michelle. You know what to say don't you. What buttons to push. That's why no guys will stay with you, because you're too much of a selfish bitch to care about anyone but yourself."

Mitchie stood up, "Just like your mum. Has your pretty little boyfriend seen those pretty little scars? I hope not, because when he does, he's going to leave you, and you're going to try again. Maybe..." Before Mitchie could finish the word 'maybe' Clary had slapped her. Mitchie went reeling and Clary ran.

Jace and Sebastian stood at the top of the stairs, Jace tried to grab at Clary but she dodged him, and made a run for the door. Only pausing to grab her jacket and slide her feet into her boots. Jace tried to follow her, but by the time he reached the door, Clary was nowhere to be seen.

Mitchie walked up the steps. "I never meant to..." She started to cry then. At first Jace didn't understand, then he realized,

_"Just like your mum. Has your pretty little boyfriend seen those pretty little scars? I hope not, because when he does, he's going to leave you, and you're going to try again. Maybe..." _

"I never meant to," Mitchie said again.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that as much as I did. Took me all of four hours to write. So yup, the sooner you review the sooner you get the next chapter and the antidote to the little posion thats now seeping through your veins (lol jk, everyone knows the antidote is a Bezoar) But yes, review my lovelys and internet cupcakes are provided**

** Also if you have any drawing talent and would like to draw out a scene for me from this chapter or other ones that would be absoultly lovely, as i've got the artistic ability of a tree.! So yes, **

** Carry on my Wayword sons! xoxo - F.L XD**


	8. Chapter 8: Being saved and scared

**Hello there lovelys, hope you enjoyed that last chapter. I know a left it on a cliffhanger, and that some of you had some pretty violent thoughts towords Mitchie, Which is understandable. But here's the chapter, since I got all those lovely reviews I decided to update really fast. I'm absoultly astounded by the ammount of reviews I've gotten on this story, its fantastic. I left this on another Cliffy, and its a big one. So don't kill me please :3 But enough rambeling on, the sonngs used down bellow are two of my favorites so yeah. Enjoy!**

** Disclamer: I don't own anything you don't reconize, im just playing with things. ;)**

* * *

"Where would she go?" Jace asked, quietly. Mitchie shook her head, "No, she needs to be alone for a little while. Trust me."

"You're the reason she's gone Mitchie. What the fuck is wrong with you?" Sebastian snapped.

Mitchie shook her head, "I... I was jealous. I... I never meant any of what I said. I wasn't thinking. She left me, left me alone. And I was angry with her. She has a better life here than I ever will, and I... I was so jealous."

Jace growled, "What do you mean scars?"

Mitchie bit her bottom lip, "I can't say anything. I promised... It's not my secret to tell, but really Jace, it should be obvious."

Jace tried to think, then it dawned on him. Clary usually had her legs covered. The night previous was the first time she didn't, and she was running around and ran right up into her room. Without stopping or anything. Jace pushed that from his head. "Where would she go Mitchie?"

"I don't know this place, or this Clary. She's changed so much, more confidant. I don't know who she'd go to for comfort, or where she'd find that," Mitchie said. "Who're her friends here?"

"Myself, Sebastian, Isabelle, Magnus, Alec, Simon, Aline, her friends from soccer, she's pretty good friends with her cousins Kylee and Stephen. She's got lots of friends," Jace said quickly.

"Who's she spend most of her time with?"

Sebastian frowned, "Myself and Jace. Seeing as how all three of us basically live here."

Mitchie frowned, "I just don't know," Mitchie growled. "Fuck!" Mitchie started to cry again. Sebastian just looked stunned, "Well I'm going to go find her. We can't let her be out there alone, upset. She's going to get hurt," Jace said.

Jace got his coat, put on his boots and grabbed a pair of gloves that were probably Sebastian's, the two had been sharing gloves, shoes, coats and cleats for quite some time so it didn't really matter.

"Can I co..." Mitchie started.

"You've done enough already, just work on your apology for when I bring her home," Jace snapped.

Mitchie nodded and bit her bottom lip, she looked at Sebastian. He had a cold look in his eyes, Jace knew that the look meant he was trying to keep everything together. Jace knew how much Clary meant to Sebastian, she was his little sister, and he loved her. If anything happened to her he'd be devastated.

Jace walked out into the snow. It was cold, and late. Jace walked down to the park where he and Clary went often for walks. He called Isabelle, Aline, Alec, Magnus, Church, Maggie, he even tried Valentine. He just told them that Clary and Mitchie had a fight and that he was a bit worried about Clary. No one questioned it, they all promised to call him if they heard from him.

Jace was standing in the middle of a park, he was thinking back to conversations he'd had with Clary. Trying to remember anything important she'd told him. Then he realized.

_"I always loved fountains, even when I was younger. I always used to make mum take me to see them, anytime we went away on holiday mum would make sure we visited the fountains. I liked the ones with angels on them the most. They were always the prettiest to me," Clary said as they walked, "Angels always seemed like guardians to me, pretty stupid right?"_

_"Course not, angels are guardians," Jace had assured her._

Jace turned quickly and started back to the park he and Clary had been at just earlier that day. He remembered admiring the big frozen fountain, with three angels looking sadly down over the water. Jace remembered the plaque, the fountain was dedicated to two young girls who died in drunk driving accident.

Jace ran all the way to the fountain. He saw Clary sitting on the edge of the fountain. Her knees were drawn up to her chest and her chin was resting on them. Clary's long red curls were hanging around her like a red curtain. Jace walked forward. He'd been walking forever, but it was worth it to find Clary alright.

"I wasn't expecting you to come," Clary said without looking up.

Jace sat down in front of Clary on the edge of the frozen fountain, "I couldn't leave you out here alone, I'd never forgive myself."

Clary looked up, her big green eyes were wide and sad, "What did Mitchie tell you?" Clary shivered bit kept her gaze calm. "Nothing, she told me that it was up to you to tell me. But she did tell me that she only said what she did over jealousy. That you left her back in England alone, that you had a great life here."

Clary nodded, "I know. She left a message on my phone. I sent her a text so she wouldn't come looking."

"Come on Clary," Jace said holding out his hand, "We're going back to my house. You can patch things over with Mitchie in the morning. You need to get out of the cold."

Clary took Jace's hand without fighting it and allowed him to lead her from the fountain. She glanced back over her shoulder and Jace thought he saw the ghost of a small smile on her blue lips.

"Would you like a piggy back?" Jace asked, eyeing the shivering Clary. "Maybe."

Jace crouched down so Clary could jump up on his back. The small red head rested her head on Jace's shoulder and breathed quietly. Not saying anything. Clary was light so Jace had no trouble with her at all. They would have looked like any couple out for a walk in the snow to a passerby.

Jace let Clary climb down when they reached his steps. Neither of his parents were home, both were working a night shift. Jace unlocked the door and led Clary inside. "Go get changed out of those clothes, you know where the towels are, a shower might do you good. You're freezing."

Clary looked at Jace, she took off her coat and boots before she gave him a hug. "Thank you," She whispered into his ear. Jace could only nod, "Any time."

Jace watched as Clary made her way up the stairs, to his room. Once he heard water running he went up to put pajama bottoms on. Leaving his wet jeans and shirt in his laundry basket. Jace set a t-shirt on his bed for Clary when she came out.

When Clary came out of the bathroom Jace was sitting on his bed, two mugs sat steaming on his nightstand. In his hand was Clash of Kings, the second game of thrones book. Clary gave him a shaky smile as she took the t-shirt off his bed and went back into the bathroom.

Jace's phone started to ring, "Hello?" He asked.

"Did you find her?" Sebastian asked with a shaky voice.

"Yes. She's okay, we're at my house. We'll be over in the morning, needed sometime to warm up and to calm down."

"Thanks man," Sebastian said, "I'd never have known where to find her."

"I'm sure you would have figured it out sooner or later."

Jace hung up as Clary walked out. She'd tied her hair back in a messy bun and she just wore Jace's shirt. Jace couldn't help but think she was beautiful. Without even trying she looked perfect.

Clary sat down on the edge of Jace's bed. "Who was that?"

"Sebastian, he was really worried," Jace said, "He really loves you."

"He's the best brother I could have hoped for," Clary said, smiling slightly for.

Jace looked at Clary curiously, "How long ago?" He asked softly.

Clary picked up one of the mugs and looked at him with sad eyes, "From eleven to fourteen. But I'd been on meds and seen therapists before then."

"How many times?" Jace didn't have to ask a full question, Clary knew he was asking.

"Three. Twelve, thirteen and fifteen. No, never have I thought about it again. No I wouldn't do it now. No I wasn't planning anything tonight. I just love fountains and I needed to calm down."

Jace looked at Clary, he set both of their mugs down on the table and opened his arms for her, "Come here." It wasn't a question, wasn't a demand. Clary saw it as more of a promise, a wordless promise to be there with open arms.

Clary cuddled close to Jace he was- as always- warm. "I'll always be here," Jace whispered into Clary's damp hair. "No matter what you have to tell me, no matter what happened in the past, I'm not going anywhere. I swear."

Clary nodded, not feeling the need to say anything. Jace and Clary fell asleep like that. With Clary curled into Jace's chest easily. When Jace woke up Clary wasn't in his bed, he checked his phone. 'New Message Clary 3: Gone home to talk to Mitch, Alec called and said he was wanted to have a practice asap'

Jace rolled out of bed and went to go shower. When he got out of the shower there was a message from Alec requesting Jace go over to work on the songs. Jace complied, he figured Clary could use some time to talk to Mitchie.

"When is this competition?" Isabelle asked from her perch on top of a shelf in the garage. "I wasn't paying attention earlier."

Alec rolled his eyes at his younger sister, "It's on January tenth, a Saturday. First round starts at seven, expected to go until at least eleven. We find out if we made it around New Years," Alec explained.

Jace strolled into the garage, "Are we all gonna' wear matching clothes?" He asked as he peeled off his jacket.

"I dunno, maybe matching dresses for Iz and Heidi, and we can all wear black shirts or something," Alec suggested.

Magnus rolled his eyes, "Maybe t-shirts with our name on them, Ash from Glass. Maybe a shattered window pane or something?"

"We'll leave that to you Mags," Isabelle said with a bright smile. Magnus returned that smile and turned to Simon, Jace, Isabelle and Heidi, "We had the idea to slow down Acadia, add in a bit more piano, less drums. We wanna see how it goes."

They all got into their places and looked at the music sheet Magnus and Alec had provided them and started to play, "In the house I grew up in, my room in the basement/ The hours turning to years we've spent/ Remember Jace in the backyard laughing so damn hard and no one knew why" Jace smiled when he heard Alec sing that, remembering when he laughed so hard he fell off the back deck at the Garroway house. Almost landed on Jocelyn.

The other change Alec made was "Remember the faces/ When Kylee and I wrecked each other's cars/ and Acadia is/ Acadia is gone"

"I think I like it better slower," Jace said. They ran through the rest of their songs and tried a few others.

"Think we could do I won't let go by Headly and film it?" Jace asked when Alec pronounced them finished.

"For Clary?" Isabelle asked knowingly.

"For Clary," Jace confirmed.

Isabelle went to get her Camera and Heidi decided to be the one filming. There was no need to Magnus or Simon really. Isabelle also got Alec's acoustic guitar. "Just Alec and I, really?" Jace asked nervously from behind the piano.

Heidi, Simon, Magnus and Isabelle sat on the couch watching Jace and Alec intently. Waiting to see what song came from this pair. They started to play the music, letting it go a few bars longer than they had to, to get used to the sound.

"Long steady road/ oh travel be kind/ I'm searching for some piece of mind/ the home that you know/ a home left behind/ Oh trouble don't trouble this time./ Oh baby don't look back odds don't stack/ they just crumble down around you/ Oh you gotta go away I you wanna come back/ I won't crack I can't make a sound without you./ And even if it sounds crazy Darling I won't let you go, and even if it don't stop raining darling I won't let you go/ and even if the worlds burning darling I won't let you go/ even if it sounds crazy darling I won't let you go/ You know your way down your music your town/ you never are walking alone/ A storm that won't wait, a heart that won't break/ You're mountains ain't made out of stone./ So baby don't look back odds don't stack they just crumble down around you/ you gotta go away if you wanna come back/ I won't crack I can't make a sound without you/ And even if it sounds crazy darling I won't let go/ and even if it don't stop raining darling I won't let you go/ and even if the world's burning darling I won't let you go/ even if it sounds crazy, darling/ So baby don't look back odds don't stack they just crumble down around you/ oh you gotta go away if you wanna come back/ I won't crack I can't make a sound without you/ And even if it sounds crazy darling I won't let you go/ even if it don't stop raining darling I won't let you go/ even if the worlds burning darling I won't let you go/ even if it sounds crazy darling I won't let you go. No can't, No I never will, never ever could, never could let you go. No I just can't No i never will, never ever would, No I never could let you go."

When Alec and Jace stopped singing they looked at their four friends sitting on the couch. "That was amazing," Magnus said with wide eyes. Simon and Isabelle nodded in synchronization. Alec blushed and Jace smirked, but under his smirk he looked slightly proud.

"I should probably go home, I haven't eaten in forever and I haven't seen my parents in three days," Jace said as he collected his music sheets and put his leather jacket. "Could you email that to me please Iz?"

Isabelle nodded and turned to Simon, Jace noticed that she looked a bit pale, and there was something in her eyes. Jace decided to talk to her when there weren't so many people around. Jace and Isabelle had always been close, like brother and sister. The Lightwoods had been like the siblings Jace never had when he was younger, and continued to be that way.

When Jace got home he found both of his parents in the kitchen. "How was your day honey?" Jace's mother Celine asked when Jace joined them.

"Good, what time did you two get home?"

"Last night," Stephen said, "So Clary stayed over last night."

Jace chuckled, "Yeah, we fell asleep," Jace said, he wasn't defending himself, only clarifying.

"It's okay, we like Clary," Celine said, "She's good for you. Valentine seems to think the same about you."

"That's good," Jace said as he rummaged through the fridge.

"Who was excepted for the football camp?" Stephen asked.

"Alec, Sebastian, Chairman and I."

Celine smiled and Stephen did as well, "We're very proud of you honey, we got a progress report from your school," Celine said. "I'm pretty sure your average is higher than the last two years combined"

Jace rolled his eyes and bit into a deep red Christmas apple that was his favorite kind. "I wasn't that bad before," Jace said, "But it's because of Clary."

"We know honey, we know."

"Is everyone still coming up for Christmas?" Jace asked with his mouth full.

Celine nodded, "Your aunt Beth and her kids, Uncle Peter and his son, and Uncle James and his two boys. They all get here on Friday."

Jace nodded, "I'm going over..."

"We know, see you later," Stephen smiled at his son and messed up his hair affectionately.

Jace hugged his mother before he walked over to the Morgenstern household. "Hey Jace, Seb, Clary and Mitchie are downstairs. Yes, they cried together, had a cute little make up session and now their good."

Jace nodded and made his way to the basement. He found Clary, Mitchie and Sebastian staring at the TV, eyes wide. Jace heard his own voice coming through the speakers, and he turned to see himself and Alec playing I won't let go Darling in Alec's garage.

When the very long song was over Clary turned slowly to look at Jace, "You never told me you could sing," She said.

"I'm average, Alec is really good," Jace shrugged and sat beside Clary on the couch.

"Devil inside?" Sebastian asked, he was scrolling through netflix.

"Ohh, I haven't seen that one, we missed it in the Cinema," Clary said.

Jace wrapped his arm around Clary and pulled her into his lap. Mitchie, Sebastian, Jace and Clary watched the horror film playing on the screen. Clary was hiding her eyes most of the time, and Mitchie had her face buried in Sebastian's shoulder, but Jace and Sebastian liked the movie.

Clary and Mitchie seemed good. Jace didn't know what Mitchie said in her apology, but Clary was a pretty forgiving person.

***8

Isabelle sat on her bed staring at the wall. She needed to call someone. It couldn't be Simon, he would hate her.

Isabelle dialed Clary's number, one that had become very familiar to her. "Hullo?" Clary asked softly, Isabelle could hear Jace in the background questioning who it was.

"I... I need you.. to come here now."

"Sebastian has the c..."

"I'll come get you," Isabelle said, "We have to go to a store and get ...some things. Please?"

"Come right over love, Mitchie and Sebastian went out," Clary said, Isabelle heard Clary telling Jace that she was going over to Isabelle's.

"I'll be there soon," Isabelle said.

Isabelle put on jeans and a black t-shirt. She slid her feet into her boots and grabbed Alec's football jacket. Isabelle wore it more often than Alec did, her older brother wasn't much of a show off, but Isabelle liked it.

Isabelle drove to Clary's house. Clary was waiting outside talking to Jace when Isabelle got there. Clary had her hair tied back, and she wore a plain black coat and her boots. She looked like Clary always did, just plain and simple.

Clary kissed Jace before she hurried to the car, she had a tote bag over her shoulder. "I figured I'd be staying the night."

"My parents are at work, Max is at a friend's house and Alec is staying over at a friends," Isabelle said quietly.

"What do I have to pick up for you?" Clary asked when Isabelle pulled into the drug store parking lot.

Isabelle looked at her lap, "Iz... You don't think that you're p..." Isabelle just nodded. She handed Clary money, "Get a few please."

Clary walked into the drug store. She picked up some of Isabelle's favorite juice and six different pregnancy tests. There was a teenage guy working at the counter. "Well then," He muttered.

"My aunt's coming in for Christmas," Clary said on the spot, "Her and her husband have been trying so I had to pick some up for her. Just so you don't think badly of me." Clary winked.

The kid nodded, buying what Clary said. Clary paid and went back to the car.

Isabelle and Clary went back to Isabelle's house.

"Okay, go drink your juice," Clary said.

Isabelle drank all of her juice and somehow managed to use all six of the tests. Clary didn't ask how, but she just waited outside the door for Isabelle to be done.

Isabelle and Clary sat on the edge of the tub in Isabelle's bathroom. When the time was up Clary stood up, Isabelle was shaking too hard to stand. Clary looked at the six tests. All the same.

* * *

**Hope you liked. I did, the next chapter will be christmas, so if you have any ideas as to what people should give eachother please just drop a review as I have NO idea on presents really... Sooo yeah, byeee, don't hurt me!**

**Carry on my Wayward sons XD - _FL_**


	9. Chapter 9: Being brave

**Hello there, before you read the newest chapter I think you should know that this isn't written by the usual writer. There are two of us here, F and L. I am L, and F usually write. Iam usually the one who provides ideas, edtits and does some small scenes, F is a better writter and does more full chapters. The reason i'm telling you this is because L is very sick and in the hospital currently. So I apologize for this not being very good, F made me write out chapters for all her stories so this is one. I hope you enjoy and I hope you send F your best wishes and love. So yes, enjoy, don't hate for not being as long or as good as F's chapters. Review or Pm with comments, questions or love for F.**

** Disclamer: I don't own any of the charecters that you know, all origional ones are mine obviously ;)**

* * *

Jace and Alec sat in Jace's room, not really doing anything, just chilling, "Something's up with iz," Alec said suddenly.

"I saw that too, know what it is?"

Alec chewed on his bottom lip, "Remember that substitute she had for her math class?"

"The really pedo ish looking one?"

Alec nodded solely, "I think something happened when Iz went for extra help with him," Alec said quietly, "She really isn't okay."

Jace just nodded slowly, "Clary is with her now. Iz called her over and said she had to go over. I'm worried about her," Jace said, "She'd tell us if something happened wouldn't she?"

Alec shook his head, black hair fell over his eyes, "It's Isabelle. She keeps everything bottled up inside. Remember the time she broke her foot?"

Jace frowned deeply. Back in eighth grade Isabelle broke two bones in her foot just before a soccer game, she decided to play it out subsequently causing the break to be worse, resulting in months of physical therapy.

"Speaking of Clary, I don't think that Mitchie girl is good for her," Alec said.

Jace pursed his lips, "No, she isn't." Jace said with an edged tone, "She leaves the twenty first, only a week left of her."

Alec shook his head, not exactly nodding yes, just shaking his head for something to do. Jace and Alec started to talk about the football camp, and how they were both so excited.

IIIIIIIIi

Isabelle sat on her bedroom floor, her head buried in her hands, she was shaking violently. "Simon, please come over, I don't know what to do," Clary said from the bathroom, "You'll find out when you get over here."

Clary hung up the phone and walked back out to Isabelle, she wrapped a blanket around her shoulders and hugged her tightly, "It's not her," Isabelle said, her voice cracked loudly.

"Not who's, what are you talking about?" Clary asked softly.

Isabelle started to sob even harder, "I .. he...It wasn't my fault," Isabelle cried into Clary's lap, where her head now resided. Clary was stroking Isabelle's hair, trying to calm her down, "What wasn't. Isabelle. What happened?"

"The ...baby," She forced the word out, "It's... not Simon's... He...The teacher," She couldn't get the words out, but Clary had heard everything she had to. The Substitute math teacher that everyone made Pedophile jokes about, he really was. Clary suddenly felt so angry.

"How many times Izzy?" She asked as soothingly as she could manage.

"Three," Isabelle sobbed, "The first time after class. ...then he cornered me in the closet... then in the parking...parking lot. I tried to stop...but i couldn't.. I couldn't."

"Why didn't you tell any of us Isabelle?"

"I just wanted it all to go away, "She said, "I thought if I ignored it, it would go away."

"How long ago was it?"

Isabelle frowned, "Three months ago."

Clary nodded slowly, she heard someone walking up the stairs carefully, she knew it was Simon by the sound of his feet on the hard wood. "Who's that?" Isabelle asked through her tears.

Simon opened the door quietly, the sight of him sent Isabelle further into hysterics. Clary pointed to the bathroom. Simon just went in, without any emotion. Clary could hear his sharp intake of breath. Simon walked out, he wa paler than usual and looked sick.

'Not yours, long story,' Clary mouthed to Simon, 'Teacher,' She added.

Simon understood, Clary saw the anger on his face mimicking her own, "It's okay Isabelle, no whatever it is, we can fix it."

Isabelle sat up and looked at Simon. Her hair was pulled up onto the top of her head and her pretty face was stained with tears. "I..." She tried to say something but couldn't get it out through the tears.

Isabelle slid over onto the floor, shaking with sobs. Simon walked over to where Isabelle lay and pulled her up into his lap, he hugged her tightly to his chest, "Everything will be okay Isabelle, I'm not going anywhere," Simon said quietly. "We're going to the police station in the morning to put in a report. Than to make a doctor's appointment, okay?"

Isabelle nodded into his chest. The beautiful brunette hugged herself close to Simon, "Don't leave me," She whispered. "I won't, I won't."

Clary had been unsure about the relationship between then up until that point, but Isabelle would need Simon in her life more than ever. After some time of crying Simon managed to soothe Isabelle into a restless sleep.

Simon turned to Clary from his spot on Isabelle's bed, "You aren't going to leave her are you?" Clary asked quietly.

Simon shook his head, "I couldn't do that to her, she needs someone to be there for her, to tell her everything she doesn't want to hear, I plan to be that person," Simon said. Isabelle was curled into his chest, her fuzzy pink blanket over top of them.

Clary looked at the two of them with sad eyes before she went into the guest bedroom. Clary managed to get a few hours of restless sleep before the door to the room creaked open. Simon stood there, he was still in his jeans and time turner shirt, but his hair was messy from sleep.

"Isabelle is downstairs with her mother, we're going to the station," Simon said softly.

Clary jumped out of bed and hurried to get dressed. The red head found Isabelle and Mayrse sitting on the couch, Isabelle was no longer crying, but she looked so blank and upset that Clary wanted to cry for her. Mayrse was silently crying, Robert stood by the window, talking into the phone in a low angry voice.

Isabelle looked up at Clary, her dark eyes almost blank. Clary moved to where Isabelle sat and draped an arm over he friends shoulder. "Everything will be alright Isabelle," Clary said. Mayrse looked at Clary, 'Thank you,' She mouthed.

"Simon," Robert said, "The principal said he had the file for that teacher at the school. Is there any way you would be able to pick it up?"

Simon nodded quickly, "I can do that Sir, I'll bring it down to the station."

Clary and Isabelle watched as Simon let himself from the big house, "This isn't your fault baby," Mayrse said from Isabelle's side, "Remember that."

Isabelle nodded, "I just wanted it to go away."

Robert looked at Clary, Isabelle and Mayrse, he looked sad, "I need to call Alec, he has to go pick up Max, and watch him."

Robert pulled out his phone and dialed Alec's number, Alec answered on the second ring and Robert told Alec what he had to do, not giving him any direct details. Clary just held tightly to Isabelle's hand. She realized with a jolt that she would probably consider Isabelle her best friend. They'd grown so close since Clary had moved to America.

Clary held onto Isabelle's hand as they drove to the station, as Isabelle gave her statement, as Mayrse called and made a doctor's appointment for her daughter. Clary held tightly onto Isabelle's hand.

Alec and Max were in the living room when Mayrse, Robert, Isabelle and Clary returned to the house. Max jumped up and hugged his sister. "Don't look so sad Izzy, I don't like it," Max said quietly.

Isabelle ruffled her younger brothers hair before putting on a small smile. "I've got to go home Iz, but you can come over or call later if you want. I'll be over in a flash if you need me," Clary said. She have her friend a hug, "I'll give you a dive," Alec said standing up.

Clary smiled weakly and thanked Alec as she followed him to the car. Alec started the engine and waited for the car to heat up, "He really loves you, you know," Alec said as he pulled out. "I've never seen him care for a person like he does for you Clary."

"Are you gay Alec?" Clary asked softly.

Alec slammed on the brakes and turned to look at Clary with wild eyes, "Who.. How...WH.."

"Alec," Clary said calmingly, "I know you don't want anyone to know. I just had to be sure, i'm much more observant than most. Don't worry," Clary said.

Ale started to drive again, "You won't tell anyone will you?"

"Of course not Alec," Clary patted his shoulder, "I'd never do that to someone. Your secret is safe with me."

Alec smiled just a little bit, "Magnus Bane," Alec whispered, "I don't mean to offend you, but that best friend of yours is bitch Clary."

"What did she do?" Clary asked wearily.

"She was hitting on Jace, and Sebastian," Alec said quietly. Clary nodded, "Whatever, I've got other things to worry about."

"Izzy," Alec said nodding, his smile fading slightly. "I feel so bad for her, she's so young."

"Don't tell her that though, she's likely to hit you. The best we can do is support her, love her and shield her from the rebuff."

Alec looked at Clary from the corner of his eyes, "It's sometimes hard to think that we've only known you for a few months," Alec said, "Hard to think that you haven't been in our lives forever."

"I'm flattered Alec, I didn't think you liked me that much," Clary said, a bit shocked. Alec smirked, "I always figured you just put up with me because I was Sebastian's younger sister and fast friends with Izzy."

"Nah, I've grown generally fond of you," Alec said. Clary was really flattered. She'd realised in the short time she'd known Alexander Lightwood that he wasn't really much for emotion. Only when needed really.

Alec stopped in front of Clary's house and thanked her, "For what?" Clary questioned.

"For keeping my secret, and helping Izzy, she really needs you," Alec paused, "We all need you. You level headed ginger you."

Clary rolled her eyes but smiled a bit at Alec, "Thanks Alec. I'm going to finish editing your video and send it in the morning."

Alec flashed a bright smile before it faded back to his frown. Clary hurried up into her house. She could hear Jace and Mitchie talking in the kitchen. Clary only caught a bit of the conversation but she heard 'not good enough' 'could do better' and 'what are you doing with'. That was enough to piss off Clary.

"Give it up Mitchie," Jace snapped, "Clary is my girlfriend."

"Yes, I'm his girlfriend," Clary said, cutting her eyes at Mitchie.

"Where were you last night Clarissa?" Mitchie asked.

Clary frowned, "I was with Isabelle," Clary said, "She's in trouble."

"Oh, little slut got knocked up then?" Mitchie smiled a smug smile.

Suddenly Clary was onto of her, Clary slapped Mitchie hard across the face and pinned her down, "You ever, ever say one word about Izzy like that again and I'll make sure that you don't speak for a long time. Got it?" Mitchie nodded, "Good. Go pack your bags. You're taking your bloody ass back to England."

Clary got up and stalked from the kitchen, she slammed her bedroom door, letting people know that she wasn't in the mood to fuck around. Mitchie had always been close to Clary, and most people weren't there for Clary when Mitchie was. So Clary forgave her for being a bitch, but it dawned on Clary just how bad Mitchie was.

Clary logged onto her computer and went to the airline page. Looking for the soonest possible flight. Clary booked a ticket for the next morning, eleven am. She pursed her lips then opened the program containing Alec's video.

Clary spent her evening editing Alec's video. She made it flow together like a real music video. Clary was quite proud of her editing and burned out a copy of the video. She decided to email Alec a copy.

Clary texted her father telling him about the changes to Mitchie's departure before she went downstairs. She found Sebastian sitting at the counter reading through his notes and highlighting what he thought was important and sighing every few minutes. Clary found his process of studying very amusing.

"Stop laughing at me Clarissa," Sebastian said, not looking up from his notes. Clary smiled from her spot on the counter. "Mitchie is leaving tomorrow morning."

"Jace filled me in, don't worry. I'll drive," Sebastian said, still not looking up at his sister. "Did you tell Dad?"

"Yup, want a cuppa' tea?" Clary asked as she plugged in the kettle.

Clary saw a small smile spread across Sebastian's lips, "Yes please."

After she was done making tea Clary got an envelope from her father's office, put the papers and cd inside and addressed it to the proper place, "I'll be home in a mo',"Clary said to Sebastian, who still sat at the counter, "I'm taking Alec's band thing to the post box."

Clary hurried to the mail box, when she returned Jonathan, Sebastian, Jace and Chairman all sat in the living room, watching some football game, Clary went upstairs to read.

Jace sat on his bed reading through his notes and those that Clary had written up for him. Jace fell asleep with his head on his Advanced English binder.

Jace spent the day studying, reading and watching TV randomly. It wasn't until about six that he heard from Clary, who asked if she could come visit him.

When Jace opened his front door, Clary stood there. Her red hair tied up, she looked tired and worn. "I went Mitchie home this morning," Clary said, as she took off her coat and shoes.

"I think that's a good idea," Jace said, "I've been studying all day, watcha' wanna do?"

Clary shrugged and smiled at Jace. The two wandered up to Jace's room, Clary laid down on the big bed and looked at Jace with half lidded eyes.

"Can I ask you a question?" Jace asked.

"Just did," Clary muttered, "But you can ask another."

Jace took a moment to formulate his thoughts into words, "Why did you cut?"

Clary's eyes opened a bit more and her face took a new sadness to it, that Jace had seen exactly twice since Clary had come to America- the night she arrived, and the night he found her at the fountain. She looked like a sad angel.

"I did it to escape," Clary said, "To try to mask the pain of my ever day life. I just wanted to die, for everything to be over and done with. I just wanted someone to care ya' know. It was a guy who reminds me of Simon who got me to stop. His name was Noel."

"How did he get you to stop?"

Clary took her bottom lip between her teeth, "He killed himself. I knew that I had to keep it together for him then. I couldn't do what he did to everyone. So I stopped."

Clary moved up the bed to rest her head on Jace's chest. Her breathing was calm and steady. "I'm here for you Clary," Jace said as he stroked her hair, "No matter what, I'll always be here for you."

Jace watched as Clary smiled into his chest, "That's all I needed to hear," She muttered. Her voice was heavy with sleep, Jace started to sing the Scientist to Clary quietly. Jace knew Clary was picked on a lot as a kid, for her not having all the best things, and for not having money. But Jace didn't know that it was the death of a friend that kept Clary alive.

Jace didn't want to think about what it would be like to not have Clary in his life, he didn't want to. Very rarely does someone step into your life that changes you, not by trying, but by being. Jace knew in that moment that he loved Clary, and would love her for the rest of his life. No matter what. All he hoped was that Clary loved him the same way.

* * *

**Hope I did well by you, as many reviews or PM's as you can would be lovely.**

** Also, I can't believe that i've got 59 reviews in eight chapters, and I find it all so amazing and we both feel loved. Thanks so much for all the love and support. Love - L**

**Carry on My Wayward sons! XD**


	10. Chapter 10: Kisses and Crashes

**So I regret to write this but it is very unlikely that F will return to us, I will be writing all of F's storys until the time that she returns if she does. If you would like to know more about what is going on and F's condition feel free to PM me and I will explaine anything. I'm just getting into the groove of writing full chapters so if this isn't good please don't be angry, I'm trying my best. Also, I recently broke my main hand so it took me a bit longer to type this up than usual. So it's been a difficult week. Please pray or send F your love!**

** xoxo L**

** Disclamer: I own nothing, this is all the creation of Miss Clare. I'm just playing with them.**

* * *

Clary sat on Isabelle's bed next to her friend, "They've arrested him," Isabelle said softly. "He's going to jail. I'm going to have to be a witness for the trial."

Clary took Isabelle's hand and patted it gently. Both girls were startled by Isabelle's bedroom door opening. "Iz, Clary, come see this!" Max said with side eyes. Isabelle pulled Clary off the bed and they followed Max to the top of the stairs.

"Frankly sir, I don't care. She's an amazing girl and she needs support and she needs her friends. I don't plan on going anywhere when things get tough, or hard. Because quite frankly I plan to be by her side as long as she allows me to be there," Simon said to Robert Lightwood.

Clary looked up at Isabelle, who had a ghost of a smile on her lips, "This isn't something to take lightly Simon..."

"I know that Sir. But I've never met anyone like Isabelle, I don't plan to lose her. Sir, I think I love your daughter. I am not going anywhere."

Mayrse pushed past her husband and hugged a startled looking Simon. "Go upstairs Simon, she's with Clary."

Simon nodded, when he saw Isabelle and Clary at the top of the stairs a flush crept up his neck, turning him tomato red. Clary went to gather her things, "I'll come get you for your appointment tomorrow," Clary said, giving Isabelle a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Simon!" Clary said giving him a hug too. She realized then just how much Isabelle needed someone like Simon. Someone who was stable, and loving, and exactly what she needed. Clary could picture Simon and Isabelle together ten years from now, living haply.

Clary walked out to her (the one she shared with Sebastian) car and turned the key to the ignition. Before pulling out she sent a text to Sebastian saying she was coming to get him from Jonathans.

Clary enjoyed driving, once Sebastian and Jace had drilled it into her head about the left side of the road and the right side, she was good. She had to get her license renewed as an American one. But it was easy.

Sebastian and Jace came racing outside when they saw Clary. Sebastian beat Jace and slid into the passenger's side. Clary laughed when Jace slipped on some ice and smashed into the side of the car. "Not funny," Jace said with pursed lips.

Sebastian turned the radio up, Headly Kiss me Inside out. The three of them sang loudly like idiots. "Are you excited for your first American Christmas?" Sebastian asked once they were inside their house, Jace of course with them.

"Yes!" Clary said brightly, "When do we get our get our tree?" Clary asked.

They all heard Valentine chuckle. "I picked it up earlier today!" He said brightly from the living room. Clary hurried into the living room to see a big tree in there. "TV, goes down to the basement until Christmas is over," Valentine said. "Do you like it?" He asked hopefully.

"Its giant," Clary said with wide eyes. She smiled at the big, real tree and her eyes began to water. "What's wrong?" Valentine asked looking at Clary sadly.

The red head took off up the stairs. Valentine started to go after her, as did Jace but Sebastian stopped them both, "I got this," He said, before following Clary up the stairs.

"It reminds you of Mum doesn't it?" Sebastian asked from Clary's doorway. He saw his sister sitting on her bed with her face buried in her hands. Clary nodded, "She always wanted to live in a big house, have a big Christmas to have something stable and secure."

Sebastian sat beside Clary on her bed and put an arm around her shoulders, "You can have that now, it's your time to have all those things, Mum can't anymore. But you can Clary," Sebastian said, "I'm awful at pep talks, but just be happy. Mum would want you to be happy, to celebrate with your family."

Clary leaned into Sebastian and nodded, "You really are awful at pep talks," She laughed. Sebastian and Clary went back downstairs.

Valentine and Jace were playing with Christmas tree lights, Jace looked very overwhelmed by the knots in it. "I don't understand why we don't just wrap these up in a way to prevent this," Jace said with a heavy sigh, "Every year we go through this problem, and with the outside ones."

Clary cocked an eyebrow at him, "I've always helped with the decorating of trees and ginger bread houses. Your family just loves me," Jace winked at Clary before returning to his knots.

"How's Isabelle?" Valentine asked Clary as he started to wrap white lights around the tree with the help of Sebastian.

"She's a strong girl, she's... well she's as good as she can be. But she's got friends and family to support her."

"I'm surprised Mayrse and Robert took it so well, they aren't exactly the most understanding," Valentine frowned, "A bit old fashioned you could say."

Clary helped with the lights then the four of them began to hand decorations on the tree, "The first Christmas you two could walk around together Clary would have been about one and a half, Sebastian and Jace were about two, and I still remember having a party with all of the family and friends who lived around here and finding you three asleep under the Christmas tree," Valentine said quietly.

"Why did we sleep under the tree?" Jace asked.

Valentine chuckled, "Clary used to love to play under plants and trees so she saw the big decorated tree and decided it was a good place for a nap. Jace and Sebastian followed," Valentine smiled at the three teenagers who stood around the big tree.

Clary sat on Jace's shoulders to decorate the top of the tree, but she was just too short to put the star on top. "Seb, help me give Clary a boost up to put the star on," Jace said. Clary looked from her brother to her boyfriend with wide eyes. "Oh gosh."

"I feel like one of those cheerleaders," Clary muttered as she stepped into Jace's foot then jumped into Sebastian's. Clary heard Valentine take pictures of Jace and Sebastian holding Clary up to put the star on the tree. "Can you jump to the couch Clary?" Sebastian suggested half-heartedly.

"Or you two could just lower me to the ground," Clary said looking down at floor. Slowly they lowered Clary back down to the floor. Clary looked at the tree with a small smile. Jace plugged the lights in and the entire tree sparkled brightly.

Jace watched as the lights sparkled in Clary's emerald eyes. "When do your aunts and uncles get here Jace?" Sebastian asked

"Tomorrow is when they start to pour in, i'm not excited."

Clary smiled, "Do we have family coming?" She asked curiously.

"Jocelyn and Luke always come over on Christmas day, but other than that we don't have much family in the country."

After a moment Valentine sighed, "I've got to go to work," He sighed, "Any of you need a ride anywhere."

Sebastian nodded, "Think I could get a ride to Jonathans?" Valentine agreed and the two of them left the room. Jace stood in the living room while Clary went to lock the door after Valentine and Sebastian.

"My first American Christmas begins with my old best friend making me want to drown her, my new best friend getting pregnant, and my father working constantly. Still beats England."

Jace chuckled and looked at Clary, she was exceptionally beautiful. Her long red curls were braided around the side of her head then down her shoulder in a long red braid Clary called a fishtail. She wore an oversized beige knitted sweater and black tights, she wore socks with penguins on them and smelled like pumpkin and spices.

"What r'you staring at Jace?" Clary asked, looking down at herself self-consciously.

Jace smirked, "Your beautiful face my dear," He said. Clary rolled her eyes, "Okay, what do you want my dear?"

"Can't a guy compliment his beautiful girlfriend?" Jace asked with a raised eyebrow. "No, no he can't," Clary snapped back jokingly.

Jace was about to say something smart-ash ish, but Clary's phone went off in her pocket, "Hullo?" She asked softly. "Yeah, sure I'll be right over. Calm down love," Clary said softy.

Jace looked at Clary questioningly, "Okay, yep. Ten minutes. Yes, I'll bring my things. It's not that... Due in tomor... Advanced... Magnus! Okay. I will be over."

Clary ended the call and looked at Jace, "Magnus just found out he got accepted into a program that has two giant packages of work. He needs them finished for tomorrow, and I guess I'm the only one who's in similar classes to him."

"Why did he get into?"

Clary shrugged, "I think its an advanced placement for university. He wants to get into some program. I promised him I'd do whatever I could to get him into the program."

Jace pouted and Clary smirked at him, "I have to go get changed," Clary said hurrying up the stairs. Jace being Jace took that as an invitation and followed Clary upstairs. He slid into her room and flopped down onto the bed.

Clary didn't notice his presence until she turned around to walk into her closet, with her shirt over her head. "Hullo there," Clary said, throwing her sweater at Jace. Jace took Clary in as she slid out of her pants.

Clary was very short, and toned from soccer and all other working out she did. Her long hair tumbled down her back like a long wave. Clary had soft looking pale skin, "Don't you go into the sun?" Jace asked teasingly.

Jace knew that Clary would roll her bright green eyes and wrinkle her nose. Clary pulled Jeans and a navy blue long sleeved shirt out of her closet. Jace kept his eyes on Clary's face as she got dressed. "I lived in England most of my life Jace, not as hot there as it is here. We all stay pale," She smirked and pulled her Jeans up over her hips.

"Do you have to be at home tomorrow to great your family?" Clary asked quietly. Jace shrugged, "Mum said that I should, but that you could come over if you wanted to."

Clary blushed, "Really?" Jace noted the happy tone to her voice.

"Yes, if you don't mind some kids, then yes. You're also invited to the big party we have tomorrow night, to welcome the family. We've got quite a bit of family that lives around here too so they come. There's always an exchange of presents and it's fun," Jace said quickly. None of his friends had ever really understood the point of the big family gathering, but it was to get everyone together for at least one night and have fun.

"I'd love to," Clary said, "If you want me there."

Jace rolled off the bed and walked over to Clary, "I want you wherever I am," He whispered into Clary's hair. Jace tipped Clary's chin up so he could kiss her easily. "Must you be so short?" Jace asked. Clary rolled her eyes, Jace lifted Clary up so she could wrap her legs around her hips. "For reasons like this," Clary muttered in between kissing Jace. She rested her forehead against his and smiled. "This is fast on the way to my best Christmas ever," Clary said, a big Cheshire grin on her lips.

"Good," Jace said. He kissed Clary and his heart skipped a beat. This feeling, the happiness that just seemed to radiate between him and Clary, the knot in his stomach, the flutter of his heart, that was all so foreign to him. Just like the small beautiful girl in his arms.

Course' Clary had to burst his bubble, "I've got to go Jace," Clary said finally with a heavy sigh. "What time should I come over tomorrow?" Clary asked when Jace set her down on her feet, reluctantly.

"I have to pick up my uncle Peter and his son Justin from the airport so if you wanna' come with me I can meet you here at three?"

Clary nodded and threw some clothes into a bag, she added her binder and wallet. "I'll see you tomorrow," Clary kissed Jace again at the door. Jace watched from the pathway to his house as Clary pulled out of the drive way.

Jace walked over to his house, only to be smacked in the face by the smell of pumpkin pie. "Mum?" Jace asked, "And Beth!" Someone called back. Jace slipped off his shoes and heard heavy feet running down the stairs.

"Woah, there's four of you now?" Jace demanded looking at her aunts four kids. "I could'a swore there were only three last time!" Jace's Aunt Beth had four children. Three boys and a girl. The older two were identical twins, Zach and Jamie, they were fifteen, the younger two were Amy who was three, and Ben who was five.

"It hasn't been that long Jace," Zach said rolling his eyes. Jace looked at the older two, Zach was almost looking Jace in the eye, Jamie was a bit shorter and had cropped his hair, but Zach wore his longer. Both boys had the Herondale golden hair, but they had their late father's deep blue eyes.

"What too old to give your favorite cousin a hug?" Jace questioned. Both of the boys hugged him quickly before Jace picked up Amy and Ben.

"Amelia, Benjamin, get up to bed now! It's well past your bedtime!" Aunt Beth called from the kitchen.

Jace carried his two cousins up to bed and tucked them in, promising to play with them in the morning. Jace went into his room to change and went back downstairs. He checked his phone and smiled when he saw he had a text from Clary.

New message Clary 3: Mags read it wrong and it's not due till' next month, too late for me to come over? :)

Jace walked into the kitchen to see his mother and aunt making pies, Zach and Jamie were sitting on the counter. "So Jace, we've heard a lot about this girlfriend of yours, when do we get to meet her?" Beth asked, smiling at Jace.

Jace looked at his aunt, she was tall and slim, age didn't show on her face and she was very beautiful. She had long golden curls and dark brown, Herondale eyes. "In about ten minutes," Jace said checking his phone. "Be nice please, I'm rather fond of this one."

"What's she like?" Beth asked, as she beat at some dough. Jace decided to let his mother field that question, "Well, she's originally from here, but she moved to England with her mother, Evelyn Fairchild, but moved back when Evelyn died in September. She's a very smart, talented girl. Been Tutoring Jace since she got here and his grades have skyrocketed. She plays soccer. So respectful, gorgeous. Spitting image of Evelyn, little bit of Valentine in her though," Celine said, eyeing Jace for reassurance on what she'd said.

"Smart, nice, talented and pretty," Zach said, "What's she doing with you Jace?"

Jace rolled his eyes and punched Zach in the arm, the younger boy flinched and rubbed his arm dramatically. Everyone jumped when someone knocked on the door. Jace jumped up fast and went to open it.

Clary stood there, red cheeks and nose, snow in her curls and a grin on her lips. Jace kissed her briefly before letting her inside. Clary slipped off her shoes and coat and took Jace's hand. Jace could see the nervousness on her face as she followed him into the kitchen. She had her bottom lip between her teeth and was eyeing the people in the room carefully.

"You must be Clarissa Fairchild," Beth said, she looked lost in memories.

"Uhm, actually it's Clary Morgenstern, I go by Dad's last name. Not Mum's," Clary said, "But I'm assuming you're Beth Herondale, making you two Zachary and Jamie Herondale?"

Beth smiled and nodded, "Yes, I'm Beth. The one and only, Zach and Jamie are my oldest. I'm sure the younger ones will be all over you in the morning."

Clary nodded and sat down on one of the stools by the counter, "You look so much like Evelyn it's like looking into the past!"

"D'you know my parents well?" Clary asked as she took Jace's hand under the table.

Beth nodded her head solemnly, "Yes, I went to Ash with the gang. Evelyn and Jocelyn the twins. Amatis the smart-ass smart one, Valentine the football star, Michael Herondale his right hand man, Robert Lightwood his left hand man. Mayrse and Celine the two that were younger. We were a group much like your own," Beth said.

"Ash is a wonderful school, it's rather different from England though," Clary said softly. Jace was slowly circling her hand with his thumb.

Celine looked at Clary for a moment, "Where's Valentine and Sebastian tonight?"

"Valentine is working and Sebastian is at Jonathan Garraway's house. Didn't fancy being alone in that house," Clary frowned.

Beth and Celine exchanged a smile, "What?" Clary asked when both woman started to laugh.

"Oh nothing," Beth said, "Go upstairs. We've got food to make."

Jace pulled Clary upstairs, Jamie and Zach followed. "Can we sit with you two?" Zach asked.

Clary shrugged, "Why not," She said pleasantly. Zach and Jamie exchanged a confused glance, "They've only met a few of my less pleasant ex's. They're not used to me having nice girlfriends," Jace rolled his eyes and pulled Clary into his room.

Jace put his arm around Clary at the top of his bed and the twins sat at the foot. "How long have you two been together?" Zach asked after a moment.

"Like three months," Clary said, "Give or take."

Jamie cocked an eyebrow, "What sports do you play Clary?"

Clary smirked, "I play football...erm Soccer. I run track too, but I hear I'm pretty good at Soccer," Clary shrugged and shifted so she had her head in Jace's lap and her legs crossed facing he ceiling.

"She's better than good, Ash hasn't taken a championship for girls soccer in six years, since Jonathan's sister left. She got accepted for the university camp for soccer," Jace said as he absently played with Clary's hair.

Jamie looked impressed, but Zach just looked curious, "What do you run?"

"One hundred, two hundred, four, eight, three thousand and long jump. Also do relay," Clary said with a shrug. "Also Jace I need you to come help me get something for Sebastian for Christmas."

"Does Maggie Starkweather still live around here?" Zach asked. Jamie started to laugh loudly, until his brother hit him hard. "Awh, does Zachy have a crush on Maggie Starkweather?" Jace teased.

"Yes she does," Clary said with an eye roll, "I'm sure I could subtly ask her about you if you'd like."

Zach could only blush and nod, "Mum wants to move back up here. She wants us to be around family, not around her family anyway," Jamie said.

"Jace do you know where I could find a charm store?" Clary asked after a moment.

"Nope," Jace said, "Sorry."

"I c..." Jaime paused to sneeze loudly, "I know where there's one. I could show you if you like."

Jace and Zach both shot Jamie questioning looks, "Remember I got Mom and Aunt Mayrse matching charm bracelets from Zach and I last year, I found a great charm store."

Clary nodded, "Can you show me tomorrow?" She asked.

After a little while Clary decided to go home, Jace insisted on walking her over they stood on the stairs for a moment, hugging. "I guess there won't be room in the car tomorrow for you to come too, so you'll just have to meet my family later," Jace said quietly into Clary's hair.

Jace softly kissed Clary's forehead before he planted another soft kiss on her lips, it was sweet and loving. The kind of kiss most people wouldn't think was possible for Jace Herondale. Both jumped when Jace's phone went off.

"Hey Seb, what's up?" Jace asked, he was holding Clary's hand still, he seemed almost completely unwilling to let go. "Yeah, sure. I'll be there in like ten."

Jace ended the call and looked down at his fiery haired girlfriend. "I've gotta' go pick your brother up. See you later?" Jace asked before he kissed Clary again.

"But of course," Clary smiled brightly. Jace started to walk away but he turned quickly and pulled Clary into a tight hug, he spun her around in a circle before kissing her, for much too short of a time in his mind.

"Bye!" Clary said as she watched Jace hurry over to his house.

"See 'ya later munchkin!" Jace smirked before ducking out of sight.

Clary went inside and started to flip on lights. Clary went upstairs to put on yoga pants and Jace's school football sweater. Clary made tea and settled down in front of the TV in the basement, she decided to watch Grease.

Not long after she was settled watching her movie Clary's phone went off.

"Hullo?" Clary asked happily.

The voice at the other end made her blood run cold, "Clary, there's been an accident," Valentine said, "He most likely won't make it through the night."

* * *

**Hope you liked! The faster you review and more reviews I get the faster I will update and you'll get to find out who's dying so yeahh! Review, PM, thanks sooo much! 3 **

**Carry on my wayward sons :D**


	11. Chapter 11: A new perspective

**Hey guys, im so sorry that it's taken this long to update. I promise I will make the next one faster. I hope you didn't abandon me. The next chapter will be a bit lighter and more fun. Thank you for all the reviews and stickiing with me. I really really apreaciate it. So thank you 3 without further adu enjoy!**

**Disclamer: I don't own anything, i'm just messing with fictional charecters for your own sick enjoyment ... 0_0**

* * *

Clary sat at the bedside, she looked at Jace and she felt bad for not being at Sebastian's bed side. But both Jace and Sebastian were in rough condition, but Jonathan, he was barely holding on. Clary looked over at the other bed in the room, the one that belonged to Sebastian and she frowned.

Clary held Jace's hand in her own. Sebastian was sleeping but Jace was still unconscious. Jonathan was in a medical coma as an attempt to keep him alive. Clary's phone started to ring, she answered it when she saw it had said 'Celine Herondale'.

"Hello?" Clary asked quietly.

"Are you with Jace Clary?" Celine asked in a panicked voice.

Clary nodded before she realized that Celine couldn't see her do so, "Yes. I'm sitting beside him now. He's in a stable condition but is still unconscious. He's got a concussion and some bruised ribs, he'll make a full recovery."

Clary heard Celine's relieved sigh, "Thank you, Valentine called and said there'd be no use for me to come down tonight. That Jace would be in surgery. But he's out?"

Clary chuckled without humor, "Yes. He's out. The had to remove some glass from his head and ribcage, but it was nothing major. I'll have him call you when he wakes up."

"You sound like a mother," Celine said, "You're the best thing that's ever happened to my son. I hope you know that."

Clary smiled brightly, "Thank you Celine."

"How are Sebastian and Jonathan?"

"Sebastian is sleeping, thanks to Jonathan he was barely hurt, but Jonathan. He's barely holding on. Odd's are he won't make it through the night," Clary said with a thick voice.

"His parents," Celine muttered, "Have Jace call me when he's awake please?"

"Of course."

"Bye Clary."

"Bye Celine."

Clary closed her phone and walked over to her brothers bedside. She brushed some of his hair off his forehead, Sebastian stirred, "Clarissa?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm right here Sebastian," Clary said, she sat on the edge of Sebastian's bed and took one of his hands.

"Clary," Sebastian muttered, "Head hurts... want sleep."

"Go to sleep then silly," Clary said.

"Sing me a song?" Sebastian asked sleepily.

Clary looked down at her brother. His forehead was bandaged and his cheek had a deep gash, his side was also bandaged he looked like a sad puppy with his eyes half open and heavily lidded. "Of all the money that day I had I spent it in good company, and all the harm that day I've done, alass it was to none but me, and all I've done for want of wit to memory now i can't recall, so fill to me the parting glass goodnight and joy be with you all. Of all the comrades' that day I've had, they're sorry for my going away. And all the sweethearts that day I had they would wish me one more day to stay. But since it falls until my love that i should write and you should not, I'll gently rise and I'll softly call goodnight and joy be with you all. A man may drink and not be drunk, a man may fight and not be slain. A man my call the pretty girl and perhaps be well come back again. But since it has some where to be, by time to rise and a time to fall come fill to me the parting glass, goodnight and joy be with you all. Goodnight and joy be with you all," Clary sang quietly. It had been the first song in her head.

Sebastian smiled softly in his sleep. "I love you Sebastian," Clary said softly. She patted her brothers hand before she went back over to Jace's bed.

"You have a beautiful voice," Valentine said from the doorway. He wore his white doctors coat, "Sound just like your mum."

"It's the accent. Slow things always sound pretty," Clary said, once again taking Jace's hand, "How's Jonathan?"

"He's holding on," Valentine said, "He's are starting to stabilize, we're hoping that he'll pull through the night. Do you know what happened completely?"

Clary shook her head 'no'. "Well Jace fell going up the stairs to Jonathan's and hurt his wrist so Jonathan offered to drive them home and he was going to stay over at our house," Valentine said, "They were driving through their green light and a giant truck hit some ice and couldn't stop, it was coming at the head on but Jonathan jerked the wheel so that he got the worst of it, somehow Jace managed to brace himself and Sebastian was in the passenger's side so he got the least of the impact. Jonathan saved the lives of Jace and Sebastian."

Clary looked down at Jace, she couldn't imagine losing him, she looked over at Sebastian. Her big brother, she loved him more than anything. Before her father could explained on the phone she thought that either Sebastian or Jace were dying, she felt her heart stop.

"He's a hero," Clary said softly. "What are the odds he'll fully recover?"

Valentine looked down at Jace's charts, "He can't. His spinal cord was smashed. He he does wake up he will be paralyzed from the waist down."

Slowly tears fell down Clary's face. She didn't know Jonathan very well but he was the reason that Sebastian and Jace were probably still alive. What he did was selfless, and people just didn't do things like that. Giving up their life for someone else's.

"D'you wanna go home?" Valentine asked Clary.

"No," She said softly, "I'll stay here."

Valentine smiled sadly at his daughter before patting her shoulder and going over to Sebastian's bed. Clary brought her feet up underneath her and rested her head on Jace's bed. Letting sleep take over.

Alec sat on Magnus' bed waiting for Clary to text him back. Magnus was curled into a ball at the foot humming quietly. "She said that Jonathan saved Jace and Sebastian. That if he pulls through the night he'll be paralyzed from the waist down."

Magnus looked up at Alec with sad eyes, "I'm so sorry Alec, you two were close weren't you?"

"Not as close as am to Jace, he's like a brother to me, or Sebastian, but we've always been close. Ever since Iz and I moved here when I was nine."

Magnus looked at Alec sadly, he sat up and opened his arms to his boyfriend, "Come here then," Magnus said with a sad smile. Alec returned the sad smile and moved to Magnus' lap, resting his head on Magnus' thighs. "Does Church live here or something?" Alec asked when he heard the light footsteps that could only belong to Church.

Magnus laughed easily, "No, she's just here a lot. My parents love her. Just like they love you."

Alec looked up at Magnus, his dark toned skin was free of all product, he wore black rimmed glasses and his black hair was in its natural slightly spikey state. "Do they really?" Alec asked.

Magnus nodded and his glasses slid down his nose Alec pushed them up gently, "They think you're great for me."

"I'd hope so," Alec said, "Where do you plan to go to University Mags?"

"Not sure," Magnus said, "I'm not even fully sure what I want to do, it's all ending so fast Alexander."

Alec looked up at Magnus Bane. His sparkly haired boyfriend, "It's crazy how much everything has changed this year," Alec said, "Clary, and our little Mariana's trench cover band, and Jace staying faithful to one girl, and Isabelle being...my little sister. Now Jonathan, he's going to be paralyzed."

"Those are mostly bad things," Magnus said, "Well not really. But you got me? And most of your friends seem to be happy. They seem to have excepted me. Maybe even like me. They have no problem with my sexuality. Why can't you come out?"

Alec frowned, "I'm just scared," Alec admitted ruefully. He jumped a little when his phone vibrated. He checked it and felt his heart drop.

New Message Clary Morning Star: They were able to stabilize Jonathan, but Jace... something happened. Pressure was building in his brain, something burst. He went into shock. They rushed him into O.R.

"Why is Clary's last name Morning Star in your phone?" Magnus asked eyeing Alec's phone.

Alec smiled a bit, "The first time Clary walked into the Music teachers room for something she started dancing around in her bell skirt waving her arms saying 'Welcome Clarissa Morning Star, sister of Sebastian Morning star'. You should've seen her face."

Gently Magnus started to stroke Alec's hair. "She's a very interesting girl."

"She's really been there for Iz, which we're all very grateful for," Alec said, "So has Simon. I'm kinda shocked that he stayed with her. It's a hard thing to do."

"It's so close to Christmas," Magnus said, "Do you think Jace will be out in time?"

Alec shrugged, "I'm not sure. But Clary is scared. She's with Sebastian waiting for word on Jace," Alec frowned deeply. Magnus hated to see that sad look on Alec's face.

"Let's go watch a movie," Magnus said. He pulled Alec to Chairman's room where the tall boy sat with his tiny girlfriend, the two of them drawing on the big whiteboard Chairman had in his room. "You guys wanna' watch a movie with us?" Magnus asked.

Church stood up and nodded brightly. Alec looked at her. She was effortlessly pretty. She had short blond hair that was curled in perfect curls and tipped with gold and silver, most people would look weird with this but Church looked cute, she was very small and had big blue eyes.

"Sure!" Church said, answering for her and Chairman, "What do you guys wanna' watch?"

Church jumped off the bed, "How do you find clothes to fit you?" Alec teased as they walked down to the basement.

"The kids section," Magnus said, he danced out of reach of Church, before she could hit him.

Church stuck her tongue out at Magnus, "Actually I just have to make everything smaller, I have to hem all my jeans myself," Church said. "Did you guys hear about Grease?"

"What about it?" Alec asked as they looked through the movies on Netflix.

"The school is putting a production on. Auditions are in early January. You should audition Alec. You've got a great voice!" Church said.

Alec blushed, "I dunno, maybe. I'll think about it."

Church looked excitedly at Magnus, "I got the part," She said with a wink, "You better watch."

Alec gave Magnus a searching look, "Church auditioned for a part in Supernatural. She got a role playing a demon. Our little munchkin is branching off to do big things!"

"Romeo and Juliet?" Church asked with a big smile.

Magnus nodded enthuastically. Chairman and Alec exchanged a look but both nodded dutifully.

Alec thought the new version of Romeo and Juliet was stupid. Trying to make it appeal to the new generations was a hopeless cause. They just killed it. Alec didn't say so but the look on Church's face said it all. "I've never seen this version, but I don't want to," She said groaning, she turned off the movie and went back to the list of movies, "Greece?" She suggested, "I'm feeling musical."

"I actually enjoy Greece, tell anyone and I'll deny it, but I say sure," Chairman said before he prodded Church in the ribs, causing the small girl to jump and squeak. Alec received a text from Clary, who was asking him how Isabelle was.

Alec like all the others had grown very fond of Clary, she was such a nice, smart, sweet girl I was impossible not to like her. None of them could understand how she wasn't extremely popular in England. But Clary pointed out to Alec once that if she hadn't been Sebastian's sister none of them would have spoken to her.

"How are the boys doing?" Magnus asked quietly.

Alec frowned, "Jonathan is still stable, Seb is okay just one very bad headache, Jace is out of or and in recovery. They called his parents in, I guess it's pretty touch and go, Clary is losing it."

"She really loves him," Church said, it wasn't a question, "You can tell."

Alec smiled briefly before it turned to a smile, "I think I should head home, it's getting late."

Magnus nodded and walked Alec upstairs, pausing at the door to kiss him lightly on the lips then pull him into a tight hug, Alec felt very safe in Magnus' arms. Magnus kissed Alec's forehead and sighed, "Please, Alec. For the love of whatever the fuck is out there be careful. I... I can't lose you. I need you."

Alec blushed and fiddled with the sleeves on his sweater, "I'll be safe. I'll call you when I get home," Alec gave Magnus one last peck before he went out into the cold to his car.

Sebastian watched Clary as she slept, his head hurt but he didn't want to sleep anymore, he wanted to know how Jace was doing. Sebastian owned his life to Jonathan, and he would never be able to repay him. What Jonathan had done was.. Sebastian couldn't put words for it. Heroic was the only word that came to mind.

When most people thought hero they thought some fictional character who did many selfless deeds, but to Sebastian his new definition of hero was Jonathan Starkweather. He had purposely turned the wheel so he would get the blunt of the impact. Sebastian owed his life to Jonathan.

Sebastian's eyes studied his younger sister as she slept. He wished he could have known her all his life, grown up with her. Had stupid fights and shared dozens of laughs. He also wished he could have known his mother. Evelyn Fairchild. Clary had her long curls tied back in a messy knot, she wore ripped jeans and one of Sebastian's own sweaters. Clary always seemed to be most comfortable in jeans and sweaters, or dorky t-shirts. Sebastian loved his sister, very much.

"How're you feeling son?" Valentine asked when he came in. He was doing his rounds.

"Like I was hit by a truck," Sebastian said, taking Clary's line, "Wanna' grab a blanket for Clary?"

Valentine took a blanket from a cupboard and draped it over Clary, she was curled up in a chair with her head resting on Sebastian's bed. "She's really worried. Will he be okay?"

Valentine nodded, "He's stable, looking good. He'll have a not so pretty scary, and his pretty curls are now a pretty buzz cut, but he's still Jace."

Sebastian sighed in relief, "I'm glad, he's my best friend. Jonathan, is he okay?"

Valentine shook his head, "He'll never walk again. But he's alive, and he has no brain damage as far as we can tell. He should live. But it's pretty bad. If only you guys had left five minutes later." Valentine shook his head and left the room after checking some of Sebastian's charts.

Sebastian drifted off to sleep, letting his pain medication take effect. He was done with trying to fight it off.

Sebastian woke up in a cloudy stupor, he could hear Clary talking to someone, weather on the phone or in person Sebastian couldn't tell. He fell back asleep, not wanting to fight his heavy eyelids anymore.

Sebastian woke in the cloudy fog three more time before he was finally able to open his eyes fully. Clary was sitting on Jace's bed and the two of them were playing chess. "What year is it?"

"Seb! Your alive!" Jace said, he looked very different with all his Blond curls buzzed off, he looked more like his father.

"It's the twenty third," Clary said softly, "The Lightwoods have been to see you and Magnus brought you flowers, Aline was by with flowers too. I brought flowers to Jonathan from you two, and some of those candy's that he likes so much. He's doing pretty good."

Sebastian nodded and felt his forehead, "When can Jace and I go home?"

Clary smiled brightly, "Well Jace is cleared to go tonight, and you should be cleared for tomorrow, since you've been out for the last week pretty much."

Sebastian nodded slowly, his head rushed and his eyes blurred, "Take it I had a worse concussion than they thought?"

Clary nodded and said something quickly to Jace before she lept up and went down the hall, "What's that about?" Sebastian asked, watching his sister go.

"She was told to tell the nurses when you woke up, they are using her as a helper, since she's been here after hours every day, and refuses to leave the room for more than an hour."

Sebastian shook his head, "Doesn't really surprise me, her brother and her boyfriend, the poor girl was so scared."

Jace smiled briefly before it turned to a frown, "You need me to do anything for you when I get home?"

"Maybe get a present for Clary, I got my secret Santa one, and one for dad, but not for Clary," Sebastian shook his head and immediately regretted it, "If you can, if not it's okay. You just had a brain surgery."

"I'm good, Jonathan is still out, I just want him to wake up, to thank him," Jace's eyebrows puckered and his lips pressed into a thin line. "Have you ever thought about what you want to do after high school?"

Sebastian looked at his best friend with a puzzling look, "When I was in recovery, when the doctors thought I was asleep they were talking about the high possibility of me having brain damage and things being fucked up, but they aren't, and I'm fine. So are you. We both have our futures. And this just makes me wonder what I want to do with my life," Jace explained quietly.

Sebastian could only agree, any chain of events could have happened to put Jace or Sebastian in Jonathan's seat, or even worse put them in a seat where they were no longer living. "I know what you mean, and school is so close to done... Jace. Everything is changing so fast. We're almost done high school."

Clary came back in then, followed by the tall blond haired woman that could only be Celine Herondale. Celine looked young and was beautiful. "Nice to see you're awake sleepy," Celine said with a light laugh.

Clary returned to her spot on Jace's bed and pulled out her phone, "You three have half the school all over your Facebook walls. Wishing you well, telling you to get better," Clary said. As Celine went over Sebastian's charts Clary read out some of the things that had been written on Sebastian and Jace's walls.

"Honey, do you have a way home?" Celine said when she was done with Sebastian, "Your father and I both have the late shift tonight."

"I'll take him home when I go," Clary said.

Celine smiled brightly at Clary, "Thank you Clary, I don't suppose you would know his medication schedule would you?"

Clary smirked, "I can make sure he has his meds overnight. Don't worry Celine, I'll take care of him," Clary said with a reassuring smile.

Sebastian noted that Jace wore jeans and a t-shirt, not the hospital clothes that Sebastian was in. "Beth and her kids are still here, but everyone else decided it was best to let us have a calm Christmas, The first sane Christmas since Jace was born," Celine smiled at her son before turning and bustling from the room.

Sebastian looked at his younger sister and best friend. Clary was sitting in the chair beside the bed looking at her phone with her eyebrows deeply furrowed and Jace was watching her with careful eyes. Sebastian had known Jace all his life, and he knew that the look in Jace's eyes wasn't one that he had given any other girl before Clary, something made him doubt that any girl after Clary would get such a look either.

Jace laid on his bed and watched as Clary fiddled with some wrapping paper. The small red head had offered to wrap Jace's presents for him, since he wasn't supposed to move around after he'd taken his medication.

"Thank you Clary," Jace said, smiling at his girlfriend, he was trying not to fall over, or drool or do something else embarrassing like that. Ben and Amy were out visiting one of Jace's aunt's for the night, Jamie and Zach were both out doing the Christmas shopping that Jace and Clary had sent them on. Both supplying them with lists and money.

"They are useful for something," Clary said as she wrote 'Love your Secret Santa' out onto the present she'd been wrapping. "Great little elves," Clary smirked.

"You're so adorable," Jace said. By some great luck he managed to convince Clary that Sebastian would be okay without her there, she was so protective of him. She barely moved from his side when he was out.

Clary blushed and brushed some stray curls from her face. Jace watched her with a half-smile. Her skin was pale and flushed from his compliment, her eyes were bright and green, filled with laughter and surprise, she was smiling brightly, her Cheshire grin that she saved specifically for Jace, who loved it so much. Her long red curls were half pinned back half falling everywhere. "What are you staring at Jace?"

"Just a beautiful girl," Jace said.

"You're high," Clary said matter-o- factly, "Go to sleep Jace."

Jace smirked, "I'm a lot of things: Beautiful, smart ,talented, athletic, sexy. But high is not one of them."

Clary rolled her eyes, "Go to sleep Jace," Clary commanded.

Jace folded his arms briefly, before gesturing Clary towards him. Begrudgingly Clary slid forward so she was seated beside Jace, who was lying down. "Come on," Jace said, opening his arms to Clary.

"One sec," Clary took off her sweatshirt, leaving her in brightly colored pajama pants and a tank top. Clary rested her head on Jace's chest, making sure to be careful of his bruised ribs. "I was so worried I lost you."

"I was so worried I was lost," Jace frowned. He remembered the blinding headlights coming at him, the quick jerk of the wheel, the impact, then the car spinning, then everything was a blur. A telephone pole, an ambulance, clary singing, his head throbbing with the worst pain he'd ever felt. Jace thought he would die during the worst of it. It was like his head was trying to explode. He'd spent two days in recovery, with nurses watching him 24/7 making sure his head didn't explode again.

"I've never been more scared in my life," Jace said quietly, "But it put some things into focus."

Clary looked up at Jace with curious eyes, "Like what?"

"What matters most in life. My family, my friends, my future," Jace whispered, "The things I still have. I've decided I want to do something where I can help people."

Clary nodded, Jace could see how tired she looked, "Go to sleep Clary," He said softly. "We have forever to talk."

Clary nodded and cuddled closer to Jace, he felt her relax and he brushed some curls out of her eyes. After a moment he heard her breathing steady out. "I love you Clary," Jace whispered. He didn't know where the words came from, just that he knew it was true.

Jace let sleep take over. Finally settling after a very stressful week. He was more grateful than anything for his life, it wasn't perfect, but it was amazing.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that! I've been away and school and social life (lol jk what social life) but I promise to undate faster. Leave reviews! Also, Tell me what you think about Alec trying out for the musical, I want feedback on that. Thank you all. I love you all. Cookies for all the reviewers 3**

** Mischif Managed 3**

** Carry on my wayward sons :)**

** Love - L xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12: Misfits Christmas

**Hey guys, I am so so so so sorry. It's been so long. Please don't hate me?**

** Uhm, check out my other story maybe? **

**Review, or P.M about your thoughts or ideas. If its a problem you have with me PM not review please don't be an ass in front of the children.**

** So uhm yeah. Enjoy. Theres sex- foreplay- in this chapter so yeah. Don't kill me. **

**Love you all xoxo Fl**

* * *

"Merry Christmas!" Jace was startled awake by the sound of Clary from close by, he opened his eyes. He'd been dreaming of dancing flamingos so he wasn't complaining.

"Come here beautiful," Jace said opening his arms to Clary. The small red head rolled her eyes and rolled across the bed to give Jace a hug. "Let's go downstairs. Dad and Seb are here with presents!" Clary said with a bright smile.

"Have I ever told you how adorable you are?" Jace asked once he stood up.

"Yes but its usually followed by you wanting something," Clary smirked. "I don't want anything but you sexy," Jace said with a wink.

Clary smirked and rolled off the bed, "Keep it in your pants princess," Clary said before she threw Jace a shirt.

"I'd rather not," Jace said with an honest smile.

Clary looked over her shoulder at her boyfriend. His hair was cut short but he made it work, his golden colored eyes held amusement and something close to lust. "Wait until later then," Clary said with a wink. She wasn't sure where that sudden rush of confidence came from but she wasnt complaining and she knew Jace wasn't.

"I'm gonna take you up on that red," Jace said once he reached Clary's side. He kissed the top of her head before taking her hand. "You look pretty," Jace commented as they walked downstairs.

Clary blushed and looked down at her outfit. Isabelle had given her a pretty vintage style dress for christmas. It was a dark green dress that synched in at the waist, had no sleeves and a plain neck line. Clary loved it. It went to just above the knee. "Thanks, Izzy got me a dress," Clary said with a smile.

"Makes you look even more beautiful," Jace said as Clary helped him limp his way down the stairs. Jace's ribs hurt him a bit and his legs were sore.

"Tryin' hard to get into my pants aren't you Herondale?" Clary asked with a smile at her boyfriend. "I'm not complaining I don't mind the compliments but if you want me just say so."

Jace paused at the foot of his stairs and looked down at Clary, he bent down to whisper in her ear, "I want you," He said through her red curls, "But we'll deal with that later sweet heart."

Jace pulled a stunned Clary into the living room, "You look beautiful Clary," Celine said when she walked into the living room, carrying a tray of steaming cups, beth followed behind her carrying the same. Zach and Jamie sat on the floor beside Ben and Amy. Sebastian was sitting on the floor in front of the tree holding a small box. "You do look beautiful," Beth said after she looked over Clary.

"Thank you," Clary blushed and droped to the floor beside Amy. Who wore a pretty red dress.

Valentine and Stephen sat on the couch, Beth and Celine joined them after handing them a cup of coffee each, "Okay now that Jace is out of bed and the Morgenstern trio is here we can open presents!" Celine said with a laugh.

Clary looked at Beth and Celine. Both were incredibly beautiful. Beth looked like her brother Stephen very muchly. Clary had never seen any of Celines family but she figured they would be a beautiful family like the Herondales.

Clary was given the job of passing everyone presents, or throwing them at people when they werent exactly paying attention. Clary had gotten Jace a very lovely woden box that had a leather bound pendant in it, the pendant had a very lovely golden green swirly colour. Clary promised to explain what it meant later.

Celine had gotten Clary a pretty green coat that went to about knee length and had a hood, Jace and Sebastian started on the little red riding hood jokes but Clary loved it. When they were done exchanging gifts Beth and Celine decided to take the kids to their aunts house. Stephen and Valentine both had to go to work so they left, leaving Jace Sebastian and Clary alone.

"I really do like the dress Clary," Jace said as he pulled on black pants. Sebastian was over at his house getting dressed to go see Jonathan. "It would look better on my floor but that's okay," Jace smirked.

Clary cocked an eyebrow, "Horny today aren't we?" She asked with a smirk.

"Always am doll face, just decided not to keep my thoughts to myself anymore," Jace said as he pulled on a shirt. "Whatever you choose to do about that is up to you."

"Maybe that will be a suprise for later," Clary said from her spot on Jaces bed, she crossed her legs and looked at her boyfriend.

"I really hope you aren't just teasing," Jace said quietly. Clary walked over to him and shook her head. She ran light fingered hand down Jaces chest and stopped just at his pockets, looking up at him with wide eyes, "I'll tease first," She whispered before letting her hand trail down just lower.

Jace took a sharp intake of breath and cocked an eyebrow, "Evil little thing you are," Jace said with pursed lips.

"I never promised nice, only pretty and funny," Clary said before she started from Jaces room. The tall blond was not having that, he grabbed Clary by the waist and pushed her against the wall, "Oh really?" Clary asked.

Jace growled and kissed Clary hard on the lips, letting his hands rest on her waist. Clary smiled when the front door opened, Jace ground his teeth together before rolling his eyes, "That god danm brother of yours," Jace muttered when Clary kissed his cheek lightly.

Clary pulled Jace down the stairs. "We have to go pick up Izzy and Alec," Sebastian said as they left, Clary wore her new coat, which she absolutely loved.

"How far along is Isabelle?"Jace asked when he slid into the passengers side, Sebastian slid into the back and winced. Clary knew how nervous they were about getting in the car.

"Four months," Clary said as she pulled out of the driveway.

"Whats the application on your floor for Clarissa?" Sebastian asked his sister with a cocked eyebrow.

"For an arts school in New York, my art teacher gave it to me, she gave me a bunch. She wants me to apply to the best schools in the country," Clary said with a small smile and blush.

Clary pulled into the Lightwood driveway, effectively ending the conversation. Alec and Isabelle walked out of their house together, Alec was helping Isabelle down the stairs. The tall girl looked very tired, Jace opened his door and slid out, holding it open for Isabelle. She smiled appreciably and looked at Clary.

"You look adorable. Like Audry Hepburn or someone like that,"Isabelle said with a smile.

"You have great taste," Clary said. She looked in the rear view mirror at Jace, Alec and Sebastian who sat squished in the back seat. "D'you guys know when Jonathan gets out?" Clary asked as they neared the hospital.

"He's awake and stable now, their just watching him. He'll be able to leave soon," Alec said, "But theres some big turmoil going on with their family. Maggie has moved in with her aunt, Hodge has resigned from his job and the house is for sale. No one knows whats happening."

Clary frowned, "His mother left with her lover and the two moved to Germany. Maggie was going to go but decided not to and to move in with her aunt. Hodge resigned because he found out about Jonathans secret, which you will get soon enough im sure."

Clary had been talking more to Jonathan since the accident, making sure there was nothing he needed. Once they were parked the five of them made their way into the hospital. Since all of them were children of doctors at the hospital it was no surprise to see them there. The nurses just smiled.

Jonathan was propped up on his bed when they walked in, but that isnt what made everyone but Clary freeze, it was the orange haired guy who sat cross legged in front of Jonathan, they were holding hands and the guy was singing quietly under his breath. Jace immediently recognized him as one of the dorky band guys that the football team had picked on.

"Something you wanna explained Johnny?" Jace asked with a quirked eyebrow once he sat down on one of the chairs that were in Jonathans room. Alec, Sebastian and Isabelle occupied the other three, Clary took a spot on Jaces lap. Being ever so careful with her placement.

"Well guys I'm gay," Jonathan said with a bright smile, "This is Luke my boyfriend."

The ginger guy smiled and waved at those in the room, he had shifted so he was seated beside Jonathan, holding his hands. "I'm Luke, all of you have met me once or twice," Luke looked down at his lap.

Jace looked at him carefully. He knew Luke to be tall and lanky, he had ginger hair and freckles that sprayed over his nose, he wore black rimmed glasses. "Called it," Alec said quietly.

After a moment both Jace and Sebastian sighed and pulled out their wallets. They both handed Alec twenty dollars. "Really guys? You bet on me being gay?!" Jonathan demanded.

"Remember that time in the locker room?" Alec asked with a smirk knowing Jonathan would remember, "Yeah well I did see what was going on."

Jonathan and Luke blushed together but Alec dropped it. "So what are you guys doing here Christmas day?" Jonathan asked eyeing his friends.

"Here to see the beautiful man who saved our lives," Jace said with a wink.

"Be careful what you say Herondale," Luke said quietly, "He's mine."

That killed all the tension in the room. They stayed until one, at that point the Lightwoods had to go home and Sebastian had a headache.

Jonathan gave Clary a blushing smile before she left, the red head could only smile. Jonathan was amazing to be able to find reasons to smile. His reasoning was everything happens for a reason, that he could have died and it gave him a new lease on life.

"What are you guys doing tonight?" Isabelle asked when they left the room.

Jace had his arm around Clary and was leaning heavily on her. "Nothing," Clary said, "I'm cooking dinner, hopefully."

"Mum and Dad have to work so Max, Alec and I don't know what were doing tonight," Isabelle said with a frown.

"Why don't you guys come over? We'll have a misfits christmas," Clary said with a smile.

Isabelle was going to say something when they passed the break room. "Well look at who it is, all of our children," Valentine said eyeing the group of teenagers.

Valentine, Stephen Herondale, Robert Lightwood, and Celine Herondale all sat in the break room, "What are you guys doing tonight?" Robert asked.

"Going over to the Morgenstern house, Clary is cooking us dinner. We've decided to have a misfits Christmas," Alec said quietly. "Since none of you guys seem to like us."

"Who will all be there?" Valentine asked, "I don't care I just want to know how many teenagers to expect when I get home."

"We'll drive everyone home after we eat," Clary said, "But the Lightwoods, Jace, I think my friends Sebastian and Magnus will be over too, with Magnus' brother and girlfriend."

Clary caught the look of gratitude on Alec's face by the way she worded that statement. "Are we neglectful parents?"Celine asked.

"Yes," Jace, Clary, Sebastian and Alec all said together.

"Fine be that way, go have your misfit Christmas," Valentine said with a smile.

Clary lead the way from the hospital. No one said anything, they just sat in comfortable silence, "You guys should come over around six?" Clary asked when she pulled into the Lightwood house.

"Sure," Alec said. He slid out of the car and Jace moved up to the front seat.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Clary looked at the people who sat around the table in the dining room and smiled. These were her friends. Sebastian, Alec, Jace, Isabelle, Simon, Magnus, Church, Chairman, Aline, Heidi, Max Lightwood, Jamie and Zach Herondale. Clary had promised Jonathan that she would bring him up some pie.

Clary was very proud of the cooking job she and Sebastian had done. Jace had just sorta sat there watching and adding his opinion ever few moments. Which wasn't very suprising considering Jace. Sebastian was good at cooking which shocked Clary a lot seeing how he rarely cooked anything more then a sandwich.

After they had eaten, had pie and sat there for a bit everyone left. Well Magnus took Alec, Church and Charmian with him to his house and Clary drove everyone who wasn't Aline or Heidi home.

Sebastian went over to the Magnus' with Alec, Church and Charmian. Leaving Jace and Clary home alone.

"You guys aren't really ones for traditional christmas' are you?" Clary asked as she changed out of her dress.

Jace chuckled, "Not really. Our family is pretty much the whole hospital staff. We've always been thrown together and told to not make any trouble. We succeeded i'd say. Not to many pregnancies. All of us have schools we want to go to. Big football schools. Big football camps. Band. We're all pretty good kids. Other then Alec and Jonathan being gay were all straight."

"You know about Alec?" Clary asked as she pulled off her tights. "How long have you known for?"

"For like ever," Jace said, "He's been my best friend forever. Of course I noticed."

Clary smirked at Jace, "So we're alone all night, what would you like to do?" Clary only wore a bra and underwear, her long red curls were falling over her shoulders. Jace had spent most of his time with half-naked Clary under blankets, he sat on the edge of her bed and studied her.

"You're beautiful you know," Jace said.

A flush crossed Clary's cheeks. She removed the bracelets she always wore and put them on her dresser. "Extremely beautiful," Jace said. He pulled off his t-shirt. Clary bit her bottom lip and tied back her curls. She wore a lacy emerald coloured dress and black underwear that had a zebra print lace band on them. She hadn't expected to be standing like this with Jace.

"Better if I didn't have these," Clary said, looking down at the thin marks on her hips, wrists and thighs.

Jace stood up and walked over to where Clary stood, "If anything they make you more beautiful." Delebratly Jace ran a hand down Clary's arms lightly touching her wrists, her hips then down to her thighs. He rested his hands on her thin hips. "Very very beautiful," Jace muttered as he bent down to kiss Clary. The red head moved her fingers to the back of Jace's neck, the other hand went to the waist of his jeans.

Carefully Jace picked up Clary so she could wrap his legs around his waist. Jace walked over to the bed with Clary and placed her down on the bed. He laid down beside her and pulled her onto him, bringing her lips to him. Clary let her hands wander down to Jace's pants so she could undo the button. Jace helped Clary remove his pants.

"Someone's happy to see me," Clary muttered as she carefully graised her fingers over Jace's length. Jace's hips jerked towards her fingers, "Thats for sure. Sexually deprived. Hornier then a heard of bunnies," Jace muttered before pulling Clary down to his lips. Clary straddled Jace's hips and ground her hips into Jace's. The blond moaned into Clary's mouth.

"Oh you like that do you now?" Clary muttered between kisses. Jace moaned again at Clary's grinding down.

Jace's hands trailed down Clary's back to her bra strap and with more dexterity then Clary had expected flicked it open. Jace discarded the bra and allowed his hands to knead Clary's breasts. Jace flipped them over so Jace was on top of Clary.

He placed a hot kiss on her lips before moving to her neck. Jace sucked gently on the skin benith Clary's jaw before he continued on his way down. Jace stopped at Clary's breasts to tease a little. He kissed all around before gently taking her nipple between his teeth, after a bit of teasing he moved to the other, leaving small red marks as a trail. After another moment of teasing Jace looked up at Clary. Her emerald eyes were half lidded, Jace saw the emotion in them it was clearly lust.

Jace moved his hand to toy with the edge of Clary's underwear. Clary's eyebrows drew together in an impatient motion. Jace tugged them down and threw them over his shoulder. Jace placed a soft kiss on Clary's hips. Jace nudged open Clary's legs open and started to very gently thumb her clit. "Jace," Clary whined. "Yes lovely?"

"Please?" Clary asked with a puppy dog look. Jace winked before slowly lowering his head between her legs.

Jace knew how to use his tongue, carefully he slid a finger inside of Clary as his tongue circled her clit. Clary was moaning his name, which turned on Jace so much. Clary started to jerk her hips and shake. Her moaning got high pitched and in one final finale she arched her back and moaned out Jace's name.

Jace made a show of licking off his hand before moving back up the bed, Clary lay panting there speechless. "Really know how to..." Clary lost her train of thought and rested her head on Jace's chest.

As they lay there Clary allowed her hand to wander down to the edge of Jace's boxers. She snapped the band back against his golden skin. Clary did this a few times before she allowed her hand to venture bellow the band to grasp Jace.

"Well hello there Clary," Jace muttered as Clary's hand move up and down slowly.

Carefully Clary pulled herself off of Jace's chest and after giving her boyfriend a kiss she slid down the bed so she was waist height. She slid off Jace's boxers and cocked an eyebrow.

"I told you I was _rightfully_ cocky," Jace said with a smirk.

Clary rolled her eyes and lowered her head to Jace's length. She let her tongue lightly trail from bottom to top a few times, never dropping contact with a heavy lidded Jace. Jace looked at Clary with lustful eyes.

Clary allowed spit to pool in her mouth for a moment before she lowered her mouth to Jace's length. Taking as much as she could into her mouth Clary began to bob her head up and down, sucking as she did so. After a moment Clary added her hand to get the rest of Jace's length.

"Oh my god," Jace groaned. "Clary." Jace said in a gruff voice.

Jace entwined his finger into Clary's hair, "Don't stop," Jace said. Clary complied and continued. Not long after Jace finished with a gruff moan, Clary looked Jace in the eye as she swallowed.

Jace fell back against the blankets and smiled, "Merry Christmas to you," Jace muttered before he pulled Clary to him, and the blankets over the two of them.

"I love you Clary," Jace said. Looking down at the beautiful ginger haired girl laying across his chest.

Clary's emrald coloured eyes met Jace's tawny ones and a small smile crossed her lips, "I love you too, Jace."

Clary fell asleep on Jace's chest. Like they had many times before.

* * *

**So so sorry its been so long. Please don't hate me. ... Review please. I've already started the next chapter. xoxo -FL**

** Carry on my wayward sons. **


End file.
